Burning Desire
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: Co-writer: E. Scribbles - Sequel to 'Dancing Within the Flames' "It's Alex. She knew my uncle. I didn't know. Then I knew and I didn't know how to tell you. My uncle is part of the gang... Its ok, you can go. You can go to her." She shook her head. "No."
1. Bravery

Burning Desire

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

**Chapter 1: Bravery**

After she saw Tommy's finger twitch on the trigger, Olivia instantly, pulled Casey to the ground. Luckily, the shot missed her completely, but the detective wasn't as lucky and was hit in the shoulder.

Moments later, her gun was somehow at her side. She looked at Liam, who managed a reassuring nod. He was extremely worried for them, but he wasn't stupid. He knew what his odds were unarmed: not good.

"Stay down," she managed to tell Casey through gritted teeth in excruciating pain. On shaky legs, Olivia stood, gun in hand.

Tommy was grinning. "So detective, how's the—" but before he could get the sentence out, she fired, somehow knocking him unconscious as she dropped to the floor in pain. Remembering Elliot, she stood and went as fast as she dared toward him, luckily finding he only had a good-sized lump on the back of his head.

He groaned in pain at her touch as his eyes opened. "Hey…you okay? I heard two shots."

She showed her bleeding shoulder. "All things considered, I've had worse." She looked over seeing Casey giving her dad a tight hug before going to talk to the manager.

"Want me to call?" Elliot asked as Casey walked toward them with a First-Aid kit.

She raised a brow. "You're sure?"

He nodded. "I just have a bump on my head. You've got blood running down your arm. I think I can manage more easily."

Olivia nodded, helping him to a chair.

Casey took her uninjured arm and led her back to the table. "You should have this looked at. There's no exit wound. The bullet needs to be removed," she said, staunching a good amount of the blood. "You didn't have to do that. Now I feel guilty." She heard her father groan and saw him turn a bit green. "Daddy, got talk with Elliot, so you don't pass out."

He nodded, making his way over.

Olivia winced. "Don't be. It's my job."

Meanwhile Liam had walked up beside Elliot and handing him a bag of ice. "Here, use this."

He smiled, pressing it to his head. "Thanks."

"May I?" he asked, gesturing to a seat beside him.

Elliot nodded.

He sat next to him. "Lucky your partner's so quick on her feet."

"Yeah, she is. Saved both our lives plenty of times," Elliot said. "She's a great cop. Knows her stuff."

Liam nodded. "Oh yes, I haven't introduced myself," he said, extending his hand, "I'm Liam, Casey's father."

He shook it. "Elliot Stabler."

As Casey heard the sirens, she squeezed Olivia's hand. "Nice of everyone else to run out. One of them could have taken him. And, you know, if you wanted to give my dad a show of how brave you are, you could have just helped a grumpy lady across the road or something." Casey kept talking, trying to distract Olivia from the pain, and herself from the guilt

"Nah," she said, leaning her head on her shoulder, "that's not really my style. And, for the record, I did save you for you. It was...the memory of her that..."

Casey put a finger to her lips, looking up nervously as Tom groaned. "It's ok. You don't need to explain anything. Just try and relax until the bus gets here." Casey dropped a gentle kiss to Olivia's temple.

She sighed. "Will you go to the hospital with me? I mean, if you'd rather spend time with your father, that's fine..."

"Are you kidding? If they don't let me into that ambulance, I'm climbing on the roof and riding it the whole way." Casey squeezed Olivia's hand once more and stepped back as the paramedics approached.

"Olivia?" Melinda asked. "What happened?" she got on her knees next to her, pulling Casey's hand away.

Olivia winced. "Tom was the guy stalking Casey. And I proved it. Unfortunately, he grabbed Elliot's gun and fired... OW!" she yelled as Melinda eased the bullet out with tweezers, than put a gauze pad over it and wrapped it.

"You'll still need to get this checked out, okay?"

Olivia nodded.

As Melinda moved onto Elliott, Casey stayed back hesitantly, watching the scene, trying to ignore the glare Melinda had given her.

Olivia noticed. "Melinda," she asked. "She didn't do anything..."

"I don't like to see my detectives wounded Counselor. Especially by someone you apparently know." Casey tried to say she didn't know him, but decided just to merely nod. "Right, you two. In the ambulance. They're taking the perp in now. Munch and Fin are already there. You two need to get checked over. Can you both walk to the bus?" Melinda looked between Elliott and Olivia.

Olivia nodded, sighing, really wanting to argue, but knowing she couldn't right now. She shook her head. "She didn't know him. I didn't either. Something strange is going on, but I—" she grabbed Casey's arm, "—we should talk to Cragen."

"Hospital first." Casey laid a hand on top of Olivia's and gave her a smile before helping her towards the ambulance. "I think maybe our next date should involve sitting still and doing nothing because we don't seem to have a very good track record, do we?" Casey offered Olivia a grin.

She nodded. "Good idea."

* * *

><p>On the way to the hospital, there was a deafening silence, Melinda still giving Casey a look that made her squirm in her seat. At the hospital, the last of her Olivia saw was Cragen appearing, and then she was whisked away by a doctor.<p>

Casey sighed, feeling someone wrap an arm around her. From the scent, she knew it was her father. "How is she?"

She sighed. "They just rushed her into surgery."

Cragen walked over. "Casey, we need to talk."

"But—"

"Now Casey!"

Casey rubbed her head, trying to clear her mind so she could think, before asking her dad, "Will you wait here?" After he nodded, she followed Cragen from the room.

Walking into a deserted hallway, Cragen leaned against a wall. "What the hell happened?"

"It was a coincidence. Pure and simple. I recognized him...from the restaurant where Olivia and I had our first date. He was the same guy who was stalking me." She wiped the tears that were threatening to fall. "I never meant for this to happen! They got hurt trying to protect me!"

"I don't care about any of that right now. Are you sure he was trying to shoot at you? He wasn't aiming for Olivia or anyone else? Because they've tested him and his finger prints don't match the ones found at your house. Either you apparently have two stalkers, or a whole group of people working together. Are you sure you've never seen him before the restaurant? THINK HARD Casey because two of my detectives are lying in hospital beds and you are the only link we have to that guy. Until he wakes up and talks, IF he wakes up and IF he talks, you're all we have."

"I'm sure. He made me uncomfortable. Olivia had to reassure me a million times that she wouldn't let anything happen to me. Two stalkers is...possible, but he knew my name from when he came to my house. It's on my doorbell. Also, Olivia said he made a reference to Alex too."

Cragen sighed and rubbed his head. "Right. You better comer down to the precinct, AND NO ARGUMENTS! Until we get this sorted out you need to be safe, and I'm sure you wouldn't want to put Olivia and Elliot in more danger." Without listening to her protests, Cragen led her from the hospital.

Casey sighed, not arguing. Olivia would be in surgery a while anyway.

Her father was standing outside. "Casey, what's going on?"

Cragen looked at him. "Liam? Liam Novak?"

He nodded. "Yes, do I know you?"

"It's Don Cragen! We worked together years ago."

"Oh yes, I remember now! How've you been?"

He shrugged. "I'd be better if two of my best detectives weren't in the hospital."

Casey sighed. "Yeah, because of me..."

Liam touched her arm. "Hey, at least your old Dad's fine!"

Casey offered a small smile.

"I'll stay here, Let everyone know what's going on. You're taking her to the precinct?" At Don's nod, Liam gave Casey a tight hug. "Look after her Don, she's my only daughter. I think."

Casey rolled her eyes, but her next smile was more genuine, and she followed Cragen to the car with no protest.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>What do you think? The first chapter to the sequel of Dancing Within the Flames.

Thanks to my Beta:**Tiger(dot)Lily(dot)Weasley(dot)757**

Please read & review!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever and E. Scribbles**


	2. Panic

Burning Desire

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

**Chapter 2: Panic**

Upon reaching the precinct he ushered her into his office. "Sit," he insisted.

She sighed. "What do you want to know?"

"Anything. Everything. We have his name, A Jacob Roberts, does that mean anything to you?"

When Casey shook her head, he leaned over and handed her a photo. "Does this man mean anything to you?"

"That's John. Olivia said the finger prints at the scene matched a relative of his..."

"Who's John?"

Casey sighed. "He's an ex of mine who keeps appearing at convenient and inconvenient times. Our families used to be close..."

"Are they still close? Do you know where he might be? We've tried his apartment but he's not there, his work said they'd let him go a few weeks ago, and his family said they haven't heard from him, but Fin seems to think they're holding back."

"How? No, they haven't been close since we broke up years ago."

Cragen sighed once more. "Ok, I'm going to leave you in here with a photo of Jacob and I'll go and see how Munch and Finn are getting on. Just try to think." He put a photo heavily in front of her and left the room, slamming the door.

She sighed too. Why the hell did he have an alias? As far as she knew, John hadn't contacted her family, but... She grabbed the phone, dialing his number. "Hi Dad. Yeah, that's great that it's going well there. Hey, listen, can you come down here? No, no, I'm fine, but we've come across some evidence with John and... Alright. See you then," she hung up the phone as Cragen walked back into the office.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Her whole body was throbbing.

_Why the hell am I so sore? If Elliot..._

Suddenly it dawned on Olivia where she was, and her eyes opened slowly, squinting at the bright light that came through the window. Seeing a blurry figure in the corner, she spoke, her mouth dry and her voice croaking, "Casey?"

Suddenly the figure came into focus, and a large, smiling nurse looked down on her. "You're awake! Everything went well. You've been all patched up, just try to rest now."

Olivia reached for the water on the try which the nurse promptly brought over. "N-no," she croaked. "C-Casey, where's Casey!" she asked, knowing she was probably long gone into protection by now. She clutched the necklace. "Casey!" she cried.

It happened. Again! No one she ever loved would be safe!

The nurse frowned. "Ok, just try to calm down. There's someone outside for you. One of the people you came in with. I'll let them in ok? You just need to stay calm."

However, hearing Olivia's distress, Elliot was already barging into the room. "Liv? What's happened? They said you're going to be ok."

She shook her head as he came to sit beside her, wrapping an arm around her. "Casey's gone, isn't she, El?" she asked, tears flowing freely. "Into protection? I won't see her again!"

He wrapped both arms around her, sighing. "Liv, calm down."

"Bu-but-but...it's my fault and I'll never see—"

"As far as I know, Cragen just took her down to the precinct to get her to look at some photos. He didn't want her hanging around here in case anyone turned up. I'm sure she's sitting at your desk, coffee spilt down her shirt as we speak."

Olivia calmed somewhat. "Oh...good," she said, pulling back a bit. She sighed. "Elliot, I've got something to tell you. Casey and I are—"

"Together? Dating? Madly in Love? Humping like horny rabbits every chance you get? I know. I'm your partner Liv, you can't hide anything from me. Also, I kinda got the hint when she answered your phone at four in the morning."

"Oh, you make it sound so cheap!" she said, fake pouting before she continued. "Well, the first three describe it better... When did she answer my phone at four in the morning? She never told me anything."

"She answered it, swore, told me to call back and then hung up. I never thought she had those sort of swear words in her. She looks like such a lady!"

Olivia laughed. "She usually doesn't swear. And, in case you're wondering, no we haven't gotten as far as your cheesy grin implies, thank you very much! She deserves class, love, loyalty..."

"And a good f-" Before Elliot could finish, the nurse walked in to check on Olivia once more, followed by Munch.

"So are you here on business or to check on me?" Olivia asked.

"Both, naturally. How are you doing? I must say, that gown looks magnificent on you."

Elliot rolled his eyes.

She laughed. "Yeah well, you'll never see it from the back!"

Elliot smiled. "But I bet I know someone who—" she punched his arm before he could finish, effectively shutting his mouth.

"What's up?"

"I've come here with a message. Novak's had to borrow your spare shirt because she spilt coffee on herself."

Elliot's laughter exploded from his mouth.

Olivia smiled. "Yeah, that'd be her! But do you have any other information on the _actual_ case?"

"Not aware of any. A few men came in to talk to Casey, and then took her away." Seeing Elliot's look, he added, "I think she was going with them to tell them where she thinks John used to hang out. Have they brought you any hospital food yet? I'm a fan of the jelly. If you don't want it."

The look in her eyes was panicked. She looked at the tray of untouched food. "Take it. Hey, do you have your cell on you?"

Elliot sighed. "Liv, she probably won't be able to answer a call."

Much looked up from the processed food. "Text?"

She thought a minute. "Maybe, but you're sure they didn't take her away into protection?"

Munch swallowed his food. "Why would they have a reason to? The guy's in custody."

Olivia grabbed Elliott's offered phone and didn't answer as she texted, her hands shaking.

Elliott looked up at Munch. "How 'bout you take that jelly and go make a call to Cragen, see if you can find out more about what's happened?"

Munch gave a nod, leaving the room.

Olivia smiled pushing 'Send'. "Thanks."

He shrugged. "No problem."

"How's your head?"

"Okay. Gonna have a killer headache for a couple days though. I'd assume the painkillers you're being fed through that IV are taking care of any of your physical discomfort then?"

She nodded.

"Lucky for some. Hey, maybe we could share." Elliott reached for her drip, making her laugh.

"Hey, back off, it's mine! Next time you get shot, I'll make sure you get some, but this is ALL mine."

He laughed. "Phone just got a text."

She opened it eagerly, then handed it to him, disappointed. "It's from Kathy."

He sighed. "She needs milk and eggs from the store, apparently. Sorry."

She shook her head. "It's okay. She is your wife after all," Olivia replied as Munch walked back into the room.

"Who's my wife? I didn't get married while I was out of the room did I?

Elliot gave Munch a half smile. "Got some news?"

Munch nodded. "No witness protection. They're just driving around with Casey, hoping she can remember something. They think she's not cooperating because she says she doesn't know that Jacob man."

"Jacob?" Olivia repeated. "If it's the guy I'm thinking of—her ex who won't just go away—his name is John."

"Jacob's the guy who shot you. We've got witnesses saying they've seen him entering Casey's apartment as long ago as a year. The feds think she's in on something. Although, why the feds are involved I have no idea."

She sighed. "Probably gave a false name to throw us off." Elliot grabbed his phone, opening it. "This one's for you."

She grabbed it eagerly, then frowned at the contents. "Fire escape."

Elliott frowned. "What does that mean?"

'What? I can't leave!' she text and hit 'Send'.

"What's wrong?" Elliot asked.

She sighed. "Wish I knew. But I also wish I could leave and try to figure this out."

"I know, but you can't."

"But you can."

"Liv..."

"Please! She's in trouble! I don't know how I know, but I do!"

There was an agonizing wait in silence as they all watched the phone, breathing a sigh when it flashed to alert them to another message, "crop circle."

There were more frowns, then suddenly Munch spoke. "I was talking to her the other day about a crop circle that had popped up on the outskirts of New Jersey. She said it was a fake. Are they in New Jersey? Why the hell are they out there? They said they'd take her around Queens where John had been seen then bring her back."

"They're lying. Please Elliot! And can you go too?"

Munch thought a moment. "Well, she is the best looking DA I've seen in quite some time, so yeah, I'll go."

'Sending El & Munch 2 u, plz stay safe, love Liv.'

Elliot squeezed her hand, reassuring her that he'd bring her back safe, before leaving the room, followed by Munch.

* * *

><p>Casey looked nervously at the men in the back seat, quickly erasing the messages. "Where are you taking me?" she asked. No one spoke as the car continued down the highway. "I demand to know where you're taking me, right this second!" Without a word, the man sitting next to her rendered her unconscious...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>What do you think? What's happened to Casey?

Review thanks to: BenslerBaby & tummer22

Thanks to my Beta:**Tiger(dot)Lily(dot)Weasley(dot)757**

Please read & review!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever and E. Scribbles**


	3. Natural Painkiller

Burning Desire

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

**Chapter 3: Natural Painkiller**

As Elliot barked orders down to the phone to get Casey's cell tracked, Munch drove towards New Jersey.

"Did you ever take that defensive driving course Munch?"

"No, I decided it wasn't necessary."

"Yeah, well, maybe you should have. Step on it!"

With a sigh that usually followed a long explanation, Munch turned the siren on.

* * *

><p>Casey groaned. Her head was pounding and, trying to move, she found her wrists and ankles bound. She was also gagged, so screaming for help wouldn't do much good either.<p>

Where was she? Possibly New Jersey. She groaned. Why did she have to be involved? Once Olivia found out, she'd end this relationship for sure.

* * *

><p>"Have they had any luck with tracing her cell yet?"<p>

Elliott shook his head. "They're narrowing it down. Try heading to where that crop circle was, maybe they got out there. They at least passed it."

Munch gave a nod.

* * *

><p>Casey looked around. She was in some kind of warehouse that was used for car restoration. She scooted herself against a wall and, painstakingly, managed to sit up, only to realize the idiots must've grabbed her too hard as her right ankle was extremely sore. She could still move it, but she wondered whether it was broken.<p>

She closed her eyes, praying Olivia was okay. She'd deleted the messages just in time so they wouldn't know who she was. Her past was catching up with her, fast.

Now she only hoped Olivia would be caring enough to listen.

That is, if she ever saw her again.

* * *

><p>"Got it! Now let's just hope the bastards are amateur enough to have forgotten it and she's still got it with her!"<p>

Elliott gave Munch the address Casey's cell seemed to be at, a warehouse on the outskirts of town.

* * *

><p>Casey sighed, suddenly hearing heavy footsteps. She tried to make out figures by the dim lights, but it wasn't working.<p>

"Hey, look, the precious cargo's awake," one of them said.

She saw the other with a sadistic grin, carrying a bat. He shrugged. "Boss said we could have a little fun. How 'bout it?"

The other one nodded, walking over and picking her up. She screamed and tried to break free, but his hold was too strong.

"Struggle and scream all you want. It's more fun," the one carrying the bat said as her grabbed her hair and slammed her head into the metal beam.

Casey found herself nearly sick from the pain, but managed to stay awake a bit longer, until the bat collided with the back of her head. The last conscious thing she remembered was feeling something rip...

* * *

><p>Elliott and Munch walked around the warehouse cautiously, looking for any signs it had been used recently. Munch glanced inside a window. "I can't see anything El, maybe they threw out her phone after she sent that last message. Hell, maybe they sent the last message."<p>

Elliott put a finger to his lips. Everything was quiet for a moment, then they heard a soft thud.

She could hear them as she regained semi-consciousness. With her good foot, she hit the side again and again, harder again, "HELP!" she tried to yell, but knew it was horribly muffled.

"Can you hear that?"

Munch nodded, then glanced into the window again quickly.

"I can't see anything inside, it's pitch black. Call it in?"

Elliott hesitated for a moment, then remembered Olivia's face. "No. We don't know if there's anyone in there. Let's go through that side door we passed. You got a torch?"

Munch nodded.

"Ok."

"Good luck."

Elliott gave Munch a glare, then they headed quietly towards the door.

Casey could see a figure walking toward her. Fearing it was one of the two men, she curled up into a ball, crying and trying to hide her exposed, marred flesh. The voice though, it wasn't of one of them. It...it was familiar, but with her head injured she couldn't quite tell who it was.

"Shit. Call a bus Munch." Elliott bent over Casey, laying his jacket over her. "Hey, it's ok. It's me, Elliot. You're going to be ok. I'm going to untie your hands ok?"

She slowly nodded. She tried to talk, but couldn't, which he realized and ungagged her.

She cried, leaning into him. "D-don't go!" she cried in a hoarse whisper. "M-might come back, clothes torn...think he-he..." she couldn't say anymore, do anything else but sob hysterically. "Liv!" she repeated over and over.

"It's okay. We've got more people coming. They're not going to come back. Liv is fine. I promise. She's ok. Here, you want to talk to her?" He dialed the hospital's number and asked to be put through to Olivia's room before holding the phone to Casey's ear.

"My God, El! Have you found her yet?" Olivia asked, panicked.

"L-L...Are you ok?" Casey's voice shook so much she was barely understandable.

"Casey? Sweetie, I can barely hear you. Yes, I'm," she swallowed hard. She could hear how much pain she was in and how scared she was. "I'm fine. I'm gonna be okay. You'll be back here soon. Do you want to wait until I can wrap an arm around you to tell what happened?" she asked gently.

There was a muffled noise, then Elliot's voice came on the line. "We're going to move her to the car Liv, Munch has one of his feelings. We'll look after her. She'll be fine." Before Olivia could speak, he hung up.

As Elliot reached the car and put Casey gently into the passenger seat, he was deafened by a loud bang. As Casey whimpered, he turned to see the warehouse in flames and Munch on his stomach. "Munch?"

Munch raised a hand, then climbed slowly to his knees. "I told you. Didn't I tell you? I had a funny feeling."

Elliot smirked. "Good ol' instincts! So now, do we wait or go? I wonder who'd be faster?"

"Well, there are the two idiots I knocked out and cuffed to the banister in the house a few feet away, so I suppose, as dutiful cops, both of us can't leave."

Elliot looked at Casey, noticing blood dripping onto the floor from, at least, one head wound if not more. "Call them. See how far out they are," he said as he sat in the car and held her hand. "It's gonna be okay."

"Wh-when we g-get there, c-can I be placed w-with her?" she whispered.

"I'll make sure of it, just please try to stay awake."

She nodded.

* * *

><p>Elliott walked into Olivia's hospital room and opened his arms wide. "Who's your favorite detective?"<p>

She smiled. "Depends. What've you got to tell me?"

He sat on the side of her bed. "We've collared two guys and Munch has taken them down to the precinct, but Cragen has given us a couple of uniforms here just in case. Casey's getting a couple of scans and getting patched up, then they're bringing her in here. And, while all of this was happening, I managed to find you a donut!" He held up the bag and placed it on her lap.

She laughed. "Thanks, but right now I'm more concerned with who you found. D-did she say anything?" Olivia asked hesitantly almost positive she wouldn't like the answer.

Elliot was silent for a moment, then answered softly, "She didn't say anything, but...her clothes were pretty much torn right off." At Olivia's expression, he added, "She did say she didn't need a rape kit though. I don't know Liv. She'll be in soon."

Olivia sighed. "I hate to contradict or make my imagination run wild with this, but, come on, do the math! Sh-she probably lied," she finished in a whisper. "Why else would her clothes be in shreds? I really hope I'm wrong though. I certainly don't want to make this situation worse. And, even though she trusts you, I don't know if she'd want to admit that to you."

"They-" Before Elliot could continue, the door was held open and another bed was pushed in.

Olivia looked over. She could see flaming red hair underneath a long white gauze bandage on her head. She waited until she could get a clear view and for a nurse to finish up before asking her questions. "Is she awake? That head injury looks painful."

"She is awake, but a bit out of it from the pain killers we've given her. The head injury is superficial, so it looks worse than it is."

Elliott squeezed her leg. "I'll leave you two alone. I'll be outside if you need me."

Olivia grabbed her IV and pulled a chair up next to the bed. Holding her hand, she rubbed circles into the back of it. "Casey, it's me. Everything's okay now. Don't worry about me. You just focus on getting better," she brought her hand up and kissed it. "Love you."

There was movement under the sheet, and after a few seconds, it slid down, her matted hair still covering her face. "No one came? You're ok?"

Olivia nodded. "Well, yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Casey didn't reply, just turned over her hand so she could grasp Olivia's properly, and closed her eyes.

Olivia sighed, squeezing her hand. "Casey, I know earlier you weren't comfortable talking to Elliot. I wouldn't be either," she said sitting between the rails of her bed, "but, as it's just us in the room, can I ask you a difficult question? The answer 'I don't know' will be accepted."

Casey drew in a deep breath, and let it out shaking. "I just want to go to sleep. Please. I don't want to talk about it. It's finished now. It doesn't matter. Please."

Olivia smiled, letting go of her hand and running hers over Casey's cheek. "I can go back to my bed, or I can try to make myself comfortable next to you. Which will make you feel better? I promise, no more questions. It's just-I wanna kick their asses for doing this to you, Case, and I know the best details are the freshest ones, but you're probably getting tired of hearing my voice, huh?"

Tears threatened to spill from Casey's eyes. She wanted to tell Olivia everything. She wanted more than anything for Olivia to curl up in the bed with her, hold her close and comfort her as tears and words spilled from her, but instead, she just shrugged, pulling the sheet higher. "I'm just tired."

"Oh, okay," she said, sounding defeated and sad. Leaning over, she kissed her cheek. "I love you, Case, no matter what, remember that, okay?" she said, standing up and walking over to lay in her bed.

* * *

><p>It was dark and something cold was touching Casey's back. Suddenly she realized it was a gun. She knew she was going to die. Instantly, she knew she was going to die.<p>

A scream emitted from her throat, but just as suddenly, she was in a hospital room, and Olivia was standing over her, a frown of concern on her face.

"Casey?" she said, sitting on her bed. "You have a nightmare?"

Unable to stop herself, she sat forward, ignoring the pain, and moved into Olivia's arms, resting her head on her uninjured shoulder, trying to stop herself from shaking.

Olivia wrapped her arm around her, laying her head on her shoulder. "Shh, sweetie, it's okay," she whispered, rubbing her back, "it's okay. Maybe if you told me what happened I could make it better."

"But it was a dream!" she cried. "How can you make it better?"

"I just know. I love you, so much. All I want to do, right now, is make those tears go away," she said kissing her tears away. "Just let me try."

Casey just cried harder, wanting to tell her so much, but knowing she couldn't. "I can't, Liv! I-I just can't…"

"Okay, okay. You know, your dad was here earlier. Really worried about you."

She turned her head to the side. "When?"

"A few hours ago. He said it was better to let you sleep, but he wanted me to let you know he loves you."

She nodded. "Thanks," she said, pulling away a bit. "Sorry I woke you."

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad I could help."

This next question would definitely raise more, but she had to know. "Did I say anything?"

Olivia nodded. "Please don't hurt her. I'll do whatever you want, I swear. Just please—"

"—don't hurt Olivia," Casey finished. "I know I need to explain, but…"

Olivia laid her back in bed. "Later Casey. You just need sleep," she replied, holding her hand, noticing she was shaking worse than ever. "It'll help."

"Don't go," she whispered, carefully moving herself to the side, "please."

Olivia sighed, knowing she really shouldn't. "Casey, I really—"

"Please Liv! While I was…gone I thought I'd never see you again. And just now. I-I…please just stay!" she pleaded, sitting up and throwing her arms around her.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. I promise," she said, wrapping an arm around her. "Lay down for a second, okay? I need to grab a pillow from my bed to put behind my back."

Casey nodded, feeling the bed shift and hearing the squeak as Olivia's IV moved across the tile, but it didn't take long for the detective to, somehow, maneuver in beside her in bed.

Olivia huffed, trying to get the pillow in proper alignment, but failing.

"Would you like some help there?" Casey asked coherently.

Olivia sat up straight as she adjusted it and then laid back. Casey's head rested on her shoulder and her arms wound around her. "I love you," she whispered.

Casey sniffled. "I love you too," she replied, burying her head into Olivia's neck, trembling decreasing substantially, She winced. "Damn broken ankle."

Olivia shook her head. "I'm just glad you're safe. With me. You could push the call button for more meds if you want."

"No," she snuggled into her side, "I think I have the perfect painkiller. One that'll never go away."

She kissed the top of her head. "Never."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>What do you think?

Thanks to my Beta:**Tiger(dot)Lily(dot)Weasley(dot)757**

Please read & review!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever and E. Scribbles**


	4. Secret Wrench

Burning Desire

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

**Chapter 4: Secret Wrench**

Casey maneuvered herself awkwardly into the lift, still not used to her crutches. "Thank God the lifts are actually working for once."

She offered a smile to Olivia, but also got a hearty laugh from one of the men who had been ordered to accompany her everywhere for the last week and who had never stepped foot inside the building before today.

Casey rolled her eyes, and then suddenly remembered the state her apartment had been in the last time she'd been there. Great, bet he was going to laugh about that too. As the lift hit her level, Olivia led the way to her flat.

She opened the door, kicking shoes out of the way. "Careful Casey. Watch your step."

"Step? I think you mean hop slash shuffle." Casey's dry words once more caused one of the officers to laugh, throwing his bag on the couch, too quickly to notice the pair of underwear now lying underneath.

Olivia walked over, grabbing the pair and stuffing them into her pocket before someone saw. Carefully, she helped Casey onto the couch. "What would you like for dinner?" she asked, trying not to be too annoyed by the guards that were assigned to them for safety. All of them knew they weren't too thrilled to have them to be watched so they tried to stay out of the way.

"Privacy?" Casey murmured, but then she saw Olivia's expression and her face softened. "Can we send one of the tweedle brothers out for take-out? You make a mess at the best of times, I don't like your chances with one arm...and I don't like to think what they'd make."

Olivia wrapped an arm around her. "Can someone get us some take-out, please? For tonight it'll be easier, after spending a few days away." She sighed, laying her head on Casey's shoulder as Casey put her injured ankle up.

An hour later, everyone else was eating, but Casey was fast asleep, her head resting on Olivia's good shoulder, making it very hard for her to eat.

"You can go home if you need to, detective. We've got it covered." One of the officers grinned at her, his mouth rimmed with what looked like spaghetti sauce, although they were eating Chinese.

"Nah, no offense, but if she slips and falls during the night and needs help, I don't know how comfortable she'd be to having you rush in, but..."

Olivia sat up, situating Casey against the couch. Why the hell couldn't Elliot do this? At least then they wouldn't have to put their relationship back under wraps. As she moved to get up though, Casey opened her eyes and grabbed her wrist.

"Wh-what's—where are you going? Don't go!" Casey held tightly to her wrist, seeming to panic and forget where she was. All she knew is she didn't want Olivia to go.

As Olivia stroked her hair and murmured words at her, her panic subsided and she slowly began to realize where she was. "Stay." It was added softly, more like a breath than a word.

"Sweetie, I don't know if your guards would like me to—"

The panic took over once more, and Casey attempted to stand, forgetting about her ankle. "You have to stay! Please! Olivia, it's not just me – you need to stay!"

Olivia steadied her, sitting back down with her on the couch. "Uh guys, could you...give us a minute? You don't have to leave completely." They nodded, walking into the kitchen. Her expression softened as Casey leaned her head on her shoulder. "What's 'not just me'? What do you mean?"

Casey let out a shaking breath. "I can't tell you. If I tell you, you'll leave."

She stroked the side of her face, running her hand lightly over a bruise. "Don't you think I should make that decision? Try me. I meant what I said that night in the hospital. I'll love you no matter what—"

Casey closed her eyes, savoring the feeling. "I really, really wish I could believe that, but this...this is different."

"Casey, I know you're scared, but I promise whatever it is, I'll never, ever leave. Did anyone ever tell you what happened when I woke up from getting patched up?"

Casey shook her head, making a face as she remembered the moment Olivia was shot.

"I was hysterical in every sense of the word. All because you weren't there. I was terrified I'd lost you too. That you'd—" she took a shaky breath, "—been placed into protection because of what you saw. I never want you to go away, Casey Novak because you—" she brought her face up to look her in the eyes, "—you mean everything to me. I want to help you. I love you with everything I am. Don't you believe that?"

Casey stared into her eyes for a moment, then words tumbled from her mouth. "It's Alex. She knew, my uncle. I didn't know. Then I knew and I didn't know how to tell you. My uncle is part of the gang that is after her and I'm so sorry. I love you."

Olivia's expression was strange for a moment. "Why? How?" she asked, holding tighter as Casey tried to pull away. "It doesn't change how I feel. I understand why you couldn't say anything. Why are you involved?" she asked as tears started to trickle down the younger woman's cheeks.

"They said he left, disappeared. They thought maybe he'd come to me, so they tried to get information from me, that's why they, why they-"

Olivia held her closer. "Wish I had both arms to wrap around you right now. Shh, just take a breath. Listen to mine. Relax a bit." She could feel her trembling worsen. "I'm not going away," she whispered into her hair, "I promise."

"Because you'll feel guilty? Its ok, you can go. Cragen knows all about it. He knows where Alex is. You can go to her."

Olivia shook her head, grabbing her hand. "No. I don't want to go to her. I want to stay with you. Do you want me to leave?"

"...I want you to really think about it before you decide."

"When everything started between us, I had to give you a chance. I did and I'll never regret it. Long before any of this other stuff started, I'd, somehow, in my heart, already made up my mind of who I wanted to be with. Casey, I'll follow you anywhere you want me to. I know things, right now, aren't fabulous, but, as long as I'm with you, I'm happy, no matter what happens."

Casey was silent for a moment, then asked gently. "Even to that chicken place I love that you say will give everyone food poisoning?"

She groaned then leaned into her with a grin. "Even there. Now will you please, please tell me the rest of your story?"

Bit by bit, Casey told her the rest of what happened. Olivia sat silently, stroking her hair, and safe in her arms, Casey felt as though she was telling someone else's tale. She recounted everything quietly, not noticing when the other officers walked into the room and, by the time she'd finished, not even Officer McShiteatingrin was smiling.

Olivia sighed. "The most important thing is that you're back here safe. And I really am sorry that I couldn't get to you."

Casey nodded, a yawn escaping her lips. "If you didn't know me, you wouldn't have been shot, then you wouldn't have been in hospital and could have found me...does that make any sense? God, I'm tired."

Olivia smiled, nuzzling her neck. "Yes it does, but I'd gladly do it again. Maybe you should get to bed? You must be emotionally exhausted after saying all that."

"Probably." She gave another wide yawn, asking Olivia sleepily, "Do I need to be in court tomorrow?"

"I-I don't know. Cragen didn't tell me anything. Just told me to take you home. I suppose I'll find out in the morning. Do you want me to go or stay?"

"Stay." Casey was already mostly asleep, her eyes closed, her breath evening and her head resting on the back of the couch.

"Ah…should I uh...carry her to bed?" One of the officers volunteered.

Olivia thought a moment. "Wish I could, but with one arm in a sling, I don't think it would go too well. Also, I have a question for the two if you. Were either of you informed about 'us'?"

The smaller one grinned, but the other one merely nodded. "Your captain informed us. Don't worry about my partner here. I know his grin can be off-putting, but he's not nearly so much of an idiot as he appears to be."

Olivia smiled. "Then would you please be so kind as to carry her for me? I think I can manage everything else...hopefully."

Casey didn't even wake until the officers had left the room and Olivia was in the middle of pulling her top off over her head. "Not tonight, Liv, too tired."

Olivia just grinned. "I know, I know. We're in your bedroom. I'm just trying to make you more comfortable so you can sleep. What, you thought tonight was _the_ night?" she asked laughing. "I have one arm in a sling and you have a broken ankle! Oh yeah, that's sexy!" she said sarcastically, scooting down and pulling off her skirt.

"Mmm, but the sling really brings out your eyes, and the white of my cast distracts from the blinding whiteness of my legs. It's really a good look for me." Casey curled up to the pillow. "You feel really soft...and fabricy."

"Fabricy?" she asked, climbing in the other side after turning off the light. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know. I think I was away at school that day. I told the doctor I had a high tolerance for pain medication, but I think maybe I was wrong."

Olivia laughed, now knowing the meds were making her a bit loopy, but they had to be pretty strong to get rid of that kind of pain. "Go to sleep, Casey. You'll feel better."

"Can we have potatoes in the morning? And brussell sprouts? Have I told you I love brussell sprouts? God, I love them. Almost as much as I love Olivia. Every time I see her I just want to-" Her words were obscured by a yawn, and her eyes slowly closed.

Olivia sighed as Casey's head rested on her shoulder and she fell asleep. "At least she can't feel anything. Pain meds did their job. Yay."

* * *

><p>"Fetching! That sling really brings out your eyes partner!" Elliott grinned at Olivia, who laughed louder than he expected as she remembered Casey's comment from the night before. "Where's Casey?"<p>

"She's just gone to the bathroom with her posse. She's insisting on calling them that now that she's discovered they have a mutual appreciation of really, really bad music. Where's Cragen?"

"Out on important business. Should be back soon."

Olivia sighed, figuring it wasn't her place to tell Casey's role in all this. "Right through here," she heard Cragen say.

At the clack of heels, Olivia turned her head, used to it being Casey, but her eyes widened when she saw a blonde head. "Alex?"

Alex raised her head, then looked at Cragen. "I thought you said she wouldn't be here?"

Olivia was taken aback by the bite in her voice. "Am I not supposed to be? It's just a shoulder wound."

Alex looked apologetic. "I didn't mean it like that…just…I didn't want to see you. It was hard enough last time…"

"Oh, gee thanks! That makes it _so_ much better!" Olivia bit. "Why don't you just say you hate me, alright? At least it'd be out in the open!"

Alex's eyebrows shot up and she approached Olivia. "As touchy as ever I see and I thought I was the one who was supposed to be going off my rocker on the WPP. What I meant was that it was painful to see you last time because I missed you so much...I didn't want to see you this time, because I don't know how long I'll be around for. Is your shoulder ok? They said it missed everything important." Alex touched her arm gently.

Olivia's eyes were defiant. She'd missed her too, but after everything that had gone on before that trial... What was she supposed to say? Her anger flared.

"You _missed_ me! How the hell would I know that? Be-because of some half-assed, cold-shouldered note that was supposed to make me feel better? Better yet, why should I believe you? You're just going to go away again," she snapped, pulling away. "To answer your question, _Cabot_, yes nothing vital on me is injured! You can go back to what you were doing now."

Her anger was real. Alex could see that, but there was much more betrayal and hurt than anything. As Alex went to stalk off, Olivia grabbed her arm. "I-I'm sorry...I just-I don't know how...what to...after..."

So many emotions showing in Alex's eyes, but she asked simply. "A hug?"

She huffed, but gratefully stood and wrapped her only free arm around her. "What did you want me to say...or expect?" she asked as she heard someone else enter the room. She turned her head, just in time to see Casey running, as best she could, to the lift…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>What do you think?

Thanks to my Beta:**Tiger(dot)Lily(dot)Weasley(dot)757**

Review thanks to: tummer22

Please read & review!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever and E. Scribbles**


	5. Blood Bonds

Burning Desire

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

**Chapter 5: Blood Bonds**

She looked back to Alex who only let go.

"Go after her, Olivia."

"I-I don't even know why you're here. If I'm going to defend myself I need something," she replied, sitting back in her chair.

Alex sighed, leaning against the desk. "It's a bit…complicated, actually."

Olivia hesitated, unsure of how much to say in front of people there. "Would it happen to have something to do with why Casey just left?"

Alex sighed again. "Yes, it does. Everything in fact."

Olivia just shook her head. "As glad as I am to see you, Alex, you were safer where you were."

She raised a brow and followed Olivia over to the side of the room. "You know, don't you? The real reason for why she was hurt."

She nodded. "Yes."

"If you know, then why are you even back here for Heaven's sake?" She dropped her voice. "Her uncle disappeared. He's looking for _you_. Eventually he'll find her and if you're here…"

"I'll be long gone by then."

"How do you know that? How do you know you won't be offed at the most convenient time?"

Alex sighed. "Because, as a cop, you'll never let that happen. I trust you, Olivia."

"But my heart belongs—"

Alex smiled. "I know that. I didn't come back here to make trouble for you – although, I did and I'm sorry about that. I came back to help with the investigation."

"What? Help? How? The second anyone realizes you're—you—" she sighed. "My God! I think that's—we've got to get her back here, now!"

Olivia made her way into Cragen's office with Alex following. "I need Casey ordered back here, now."

He looked up surprised. "Why isn't she still here?"

Alex answered. "She was, but, grateful to see Olivia, I hugged her and she saw it the wrong way…"

Cragen nodded. "Why should she be back here? She's told me everything, including how she's connected to this."

Olivia sighed. "The first night we were in the hospital, Casey had a nightmare."

"So? What does that mean?" Alex said. "I've had flashbacks too."

Olivia nodded. "Her exact words were: 'Please don't hurt her. I'll do whatever you want, I swear. Just please don't hurt Olivia'."

Cragen ran a hand over his face. "Okay, let me get this straight. You think Casey would give Alex up out of jealousy to keep you safe?"

Olivia looked at her hands. "Maybe not meaning to. An-and I know she was upset. I don't know if that would happen, but…she did say that's why she thinks the attack happened."

Cragen sighed, picking up the phone.

"Alex, would you be willing to say that to her?"

"What? That I'm not here to jeopardize you and her?"

Olivia nodded.

"What makes you think she'll listen to me?"

Olivia really had to think about that one. It probably wouldn't be easy to get her to stay in the same room, especially because she still believed Olivia loved Alex more than she could possibly love her.

Cragen replaced the phone on the receiver. "Well, she's not overly thrilled, but she's agreed."

Olivia nodded. "Good. Whether that was going to happen or not, we still need to have a talk with her."

Alex sighed. "For your sake, I agree."

When Casey entered a short time later, her arms were folded and she had her best court face on. She didn't look at anyone, just sat down softly in a chair.

Olivia sighed. "What's really going on? You can't just be pissed that she's here."

Alex leaned against the wall next to Olivia, curiously awaiting the response, but when one didn't come she sighed. "Look, I didn't come back here to do what you think, Casey. Hell, I suggested she give you a chance remember?"

"And why does everyone assume I'm a pathetic little girl who is scared someone's going to take her toy away? If she wants to go, she can piss off. That's not the issue here. Now, can I go? I have things to do, and I'm supposed to be at the hospital for a checkup shortly."

Cragen sighed. "That's...not why I called you in here. Olivia seems to think you might out Cabot to your uncle's 'friends' to keep her safe, but based on your attitude, that may not be the case. But you could be putting us on too. Alex is strictly here to help with the investigation, Casey so you must treat her with respect. Remember, she's not the only one involved now," he finished.

Casey's eyebrows shot up, and she finally looked at Olivia. "Oh, gee, thanks. Nice to know what you think of me, really appreciate it. And thanks everyone for all the respect you've shown me." Her sarcasm was palpable as she spoke, then pushed her chair back, standing to leave the room.

Alex blocked the door. "Oh no you don't! Your checkup can wait a few minutes," she said, "sit."

It looked for a moment that Casey was about to use fists to get out of the room, but after a few seconds standing with clenched fists, she turned back around, but stayed standing.

Olivia turned the chair in case she wanted to sit down. "Casey, why did you run?" It was a simple question, but she knew the answer would be anything but. "Please, I want to know."

"You're the cop. You work it out."

Olivia shook her head. "Work what out? If you really think there's still something going on between me and Alex, you're—"

"I'm what, Benson? I've already said, I don't care. Is anyone going to arrest me, or can I go now? None of you may care, but I would actually like to get some pain killers in the near future."

Olivia sighed, resting her hand lightly on her shoulder. "Casey, nothing has ever been perfect. Probably never will be. I'm sorry I accused you of that, but that dream just shook me. I trust you. I've protected you. Given you all you want, Now you need to trust me when I say nothing about Alex being here will ever change how I feel. I want you to be safe, Casey. If I need to protect Alex to do that I will. Now go to your checkup so you can feel better, okay?"

Casey shrugged Olivia's hand off and left the room, followed, as was usual now, by her two bodyguards.

Olivia sighed. "Well, that went...a little worse than I'd hoped."

Cragen gave a sigh, rubbing his face. "Alex, you stay here and keep going over things with the others, Olivia, you go with Casey to the hospital, she might be easier to talk to alone."

She nodded. "Alright. Whatever you say, but if you need me," she looked to Alex, "just call."

Alex nodded, giving her a gentle smile, and as she left, she squeezed her hand.

"Thanks," she whispered, leaving the room.

* * *

><p>At the hospital, Casey was given some pain killers, then left to wait alone in the room for the doctor. Letting out a long breath, she rested back against the pillows and closed her eyes.<p>

Olivia knocked and was instantly greeted by the guards who let her through. She walked over. "How did it go? Everything all right?"

Casey just sighed, but didn't reply, trying to stay in the happy place she was imagining in her mind.

"What do you want from me, Casey?"

"...You shouldn't be here Liv."

She raised a brow. "Why?" Then she took in how cold and rigid the sentence was. "I-is something wrong?" she asked barely able to be heard.

Casey opened her eyes, and Olivia suddenly realized the reason she hadn't been able to look at her earlier was that she knew Olivia would be able to see the fear in them. "Please. Go back to the station."

"Casey," she ran a hand along her face, "what is it? Who are you trying to protect me from?"

Casey's eyes closed again, but for only a second as the door opened. A man in a white lab coat walked in, his face partially obscured by a mask, but Casey recognized her uncle.

Olivia recognized the fear in her eyes and, though she didn't want to leave – it was the last thing on Earth she wanted to do right now – she knew what was going on. "Alright, well, you look better. I'll see you later, okay?" she said walking from the room.

As soon as she was out the hospital doors, Cragen was on the other end. "I know what the problem is and I'm on my way back to the station."

* * *

><p>Olivia walked into Cragen's office, noticing Elliot, Fin and Munch were all there waiting with him and Alex. "Well, I think it's safe to say we've got a situation. Do you remember Casey mentioning an uncle who's in league with the people who are trying to get to you, Alex?"<p>

Alex nodded, offering her seat to Olivia who shook her head. "She mentioned him a little."

"What _specifically_ did she say, Alex? Think! Did she give a profession or name? It's important."

Alex frowned for a moment. "I think maybe...I think she said her dad called him Doc. I think he was a doctor. I don't know what his name is."

She nodded. "Well, that narrows it down a tiny bit then." Then she turned to Cragen. "Any idea whose side of the family he's on? Would Liam know him?"

"Probably, he's upstairs, we gave him a coffee and sat him down up there. But he's not talking. He says he wants to see Casey."

She sighed. "Okay, then one of you do a search for doctors at Mercy. I'm thinking it should take a few minutes. And I'll go see if I can get him to talk a little bit."

Liam sighed when he saw Olivia coming and leant back in his seat. "Sent you now? I've got nothing to say, I'm sorry."

She shrugged, sitting beside him. "Yeah, I kinda figured as much, but what I want to know is why. Your daughter's life could be in danger so why won't you help us? Can't you, at least, tell me that?"

"...She asked me not to. I don't know why, but I'm sure she had a good reason."

"I know her doctor is...him. She told me with gestures because she wanted me out without being hurt. I know she doesn't want anybody hurt or anyone involved who could be hurt, but...Liam, we-we can't just sit here - I refuse to - while she could be hurt again. I know that bond between a father and daughter is strong and, most of the time, not to be played with, but, I would think, in this situation, you could give us - give me - a little help. For her sake...Please?"

After a few moments' thought, he gave a gentle nod. "What do you want to know?"

"What's his name? Why does he want her to help him?"

"James Gray. They used to have a very strong bond when she was younger...maybe he thinks she'll give in...He doesn't know about you."

She nodded. "Okay. Why do they have such a strong bond? Was he around a lot?"

He nodded. "I worked a lot, and I wasn't that interested in her to begin with...I just couldn't bond with her. He was there all the time, buying her things, playing games. He was her dad really."

She sighed. "At least you cared...eventually. Mine never gave a damn. Not that I really cared." She bit her lip as her fists curled, then she shrugged and attempted to shake it off. "Do you know what's kind of going on with Alex being back? Do you know anything about that?"

He shook his head. "Casey just said don't say anything. I didn't even know what I wasn't supposed to not say."

"Um, okay, does James do any work you're...well...not so proud of? I-I'm sorry. I'm a little on edge from what I brought up a moment ago."

He reached out and squeezed her hand, then continued to hold it as he spoke. "I lost contact with him a long time ago. Casey is the only one who ever really liked him, and as far as I'm aware she hadn't spoken to him for a long time. He went to med school, graduated, got a job here in New York, not sure where, I hear he got married but never invited any of us. Casey was going to look him up when she got here, but she seemed to go off the idea."

"Any idea why?"

"Her conversations have been more focused on you of late. First, how annoying and rude you were, then...well, you know."

She laughed a bit. "Yeah, I'll admit, at first, it was like that after...after Alex left I suppose I didn't exactly warm up to her."

"A couple of times I had to talk her out of punching you. She said you annoyed her more than anyone she'd ever met...then next thing I knew, she was calling to saying 'oh, Olivia isn't so bad. You know, she loves coffee, she loves this, that, she smells like roses' I had to listen to hours of her babbling about you."

"You didn't have to listen, not really," she answered with a smile.

"Hey Olivia!" Elliot called from below.

She walked over. "James Gray."

He nodded, going over to search.

She turned around. "I'm sorry about all this, Liam. I'm trying to help her, but I don't like the way I have to go about it," she said sitting beside him again.

He sighed and gave a shrug. "It's ok."

"Olivia!"

She stood and looked down at Elliot again.

"We've got a situation. New detective was talking to Novak when she came in earlier, now he says his gun is gone."

She jumped up, running to the rail. "What? Damn!" she turned around. "You don't think...? Does she even know how to shoot?"

"She does. Well. Only gun range though."

She bit her lip. "I need to go," she said making her way downstairs. "Elliot, what else do we know?"

"Hospital called. There's something going on, on the roof, and both Casey's bodyguards have been knocked out."

"Doesn't sound good. All four of us should go."

As they reached the roof of the hospital, Elliot tried to push it open, but it was being held shut with something heavy. "Shit. Fin." Both of them trying, they still only managed to get it slightly open. Olivia was first through, gun at the ready, but at first glance, the roof appeared to be empty.

The others spread out, looking behind all the small units that scattered the roof. Olivia suddenly drew in a sharp breath when she saw Casey appear, blood covering her hands and shirt.

"Casey? Are you hurt?" Olivia kept her gun high, not moving as Casey continued to move towards her.

Tears coursed down Casey's face, but she continued to keep walking towards Olivia, not uttering a word…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>What do you think?

Just a forewarning: the next chapter is extremely long and I apologize. I just couldn't find a spot to break it up.

_This is my first post after being all moved into my new apartment! Yay!_

Thanks to my Beta:**Tiger(dot)Lily(dot)Weasley(dot)757**

Review thanks to: tummer22 & starie78

Please read & review!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever **and** E. Scribbles**


	6. Discussions

Burning Desire

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

**Chapter 6: Discussions**

Olivia barely caught Casey as she fell to the ground. "Sweetie, what happened? Tell me."

Casey tried to speak, but her breathing was too fast and she couldn't stop shaking.

"We've got a body, Liv," Elliot called out.

Olivia held Casey tight with her good arm. "Any ID on it?" she called out.

"No!" Casey cried. "Don't! Please don't!"

"Why? Y-you didn't...? Casey? What the hell happened up here? And what were you doing with an officer's gun?"

Casey sobbed into her shoulder. "The t-two men. Didn't you see them? They shot him. He was trying to get away, they k-killed him!"

Olivia shook her head. "I didn't see anybody except you. The blood on your clothes and hands, whose is it?"

Casey shook her head vigorously, and started to hyper ventilate.

Elliot appeared with the officer's gun in a bag. "Body is James Gray, Liv. Looks like there was a scuffle. He's got a lot of defense wounds."

Olivia nodded, standing up, pulling Casey with her. "Okay, come on, sweetie. We have to go back inside."

She stood shakily. "I-I-I didn't kill him! I-it was the men! I-I tried to help him after they took off, bu-but..." she leaned on Olivia, who leaned on Elliot because she couldn't use both arms.

He led them inside, leaving Fin to secure the crime scene, but inside he stopped Olivia and pointed to some blood on the wall. "Looks like someone else was hurt. Go and take Casey back to her room, get the doctor to check her over."

"What about her clothes? Bag them?"

He nodded, then said softly. "And try and make some sense out of what she's saying." He offered a smile, helping them down the last of the stairs before going back up to Fin.

* * *

><p>In the hospital room, the doctor was forced to give Casey something to calm her down before examining her.<p>

As Olivia bagged her clothes, Casey watched her eyes half closed. "There were two other men, there were."

"Okay, Casey, okay. Why don't you sleep for a bit? I need to get back to the station."

But Casey sat up. "No, you can't go! He-he said..." she fell back onto the bed, "they'll kill you," she said as she passed out.

Olivia bit her lip. Sure, Casey was a bit loopy, but... She walked out just as Elliot walked into the hall. "Did you get anything?"

She shrugged. "Boy did I. I might need protection now, but Casey's unconscious. She was, of course, hysterical, so she was given a sedative."

Elliot nodded. "Well, there's evidence up here that there was more than just the two of them. Melinda thinks, from the looks of it, James was trying to protect someone, probably Casey. She had her back against the wall over there, two or more men were standing in front of him, kicking, hitting, then it looks like one of them was shot, either by Casey or James, but with the cop's gun, and they shot back, killing James. He fell on top of Casey and the others ran."

"Well, that means the blood on her clothes is his, but we need to find out who else was up there. Because, whoever they are, they're after all three of us now. What happened to her guards?"

"Knocked out, tied up in a room. Both of them say by the uncle. So looks like we'll have to go through CCTV."

She sighed. "Fun, fun. I'm gonna look after Casey, unless you need me to be there?"

He shook his head. "You stay with her. We've got a couple of the guys from the unit who are going to guard her room. Let them know if you're going anywhere."

She nodded. "Liam. You might want to fill him in too," she said, walking back into the room and pulling up a chair beside an uncurious Casey.

* * *

><p>She slept heavily for several hours, but as it grew dark, she woke with a start.<p>

Olivia jumped, taking Casey's hand. "Hey, it's okay. It's okay," she said, sitting between the rails.

"Have they gone? Have you got them?"

"No, we don't have them yet, but we're working on it. Can you...tell me anything?"

Casey took a deep breath, and was quiet for so long, Olivia wondered if she'd fallen asleep. "Case?"

"One of them...I've seen before. At work. He was up for…something, but I can't remember what. The other guy...he was one of the guards."

Olivia's jaw dropped. "Your guards?"

Casey rubbed her head. "The smiling one. He kept apologizing."

Olivia pulled out her cell. "Captain, detain Casey's guards. One of them is involved in the shooting. Yeah, she's sitting right here, completely coherent," she sighed. "Yeah, here," she handed Casey her phone.

Casey took the phone with a shaking hand, looking to Olivia for reassurance.

Olivia nodded, holding her free hand. "It's okay. There are other units outside the room to protect us."

Casey nodded, explaining to him about one of her guards. "No, I don't know where they went," she sighed. "Yes, I'm aware of that. I'll be happy to explain after some much-needed rest. I'll have Olivia bring me down to the station." Then she was silent for a while, answering in one word phrases before handing the phone back to Olivia.

"Captain?"

He sighed. "Casey isn't happy with my arrangements right now, but I'm sending Alex with Munch over to you. It's probably best to keep the three of you together, for support reasons. Not the best call for keeping you three safe, but each of you know separate things about what's happened. You need to talk."

Olivia nodded. "Understood. Will you be doubling the guards then?"

After he replied, she closed the phone and stuffed it back into her pocket. "Casey," she whispered, but she wouldn't look at her. Olivia ran the back of her hand over her cheek. "It's for everyone's safety. Each of us knows different things."

She nodded. "I know. I just…uh… can't get him out of my head," she said, sitting up and wrapping her arms around her. "He really was like a second father…for a while," she whispered. "My dad loved me dearly, but he worked such long hours, so Uncle James would fill in wherever he couldn't, which was all the time," she finally pulled her head up to look at her. "It was only when I decided to become an attorney that my father started to spend more time with me. He wanted me to learn from him, you know?"

Olivia nodded. "Passing the baton in a way?"

Casey sighed. "Yes, though growing up, I never doubted that he loved me…even more than-than…" she couldn't continue and buried her head into Olivia's shoulder.

Hearing footsteps, Olivia looked toward the door, seeing Alex and Munch walk in. She pressed a finger to her lips and gestured to the chair. Alex nodded, remaining silent as she took in.

Munch walked over. "Six of our men – that we hand-picked and trust – are guarding the place, besides the two outside the room. Fin is calling for connections back at the station with Elliot. I'm going to have another look on the roof and be back in."

Olivia nodded, wrapping her arm around Casey. "Don't worry, Case."

She just shook her head.

Olivia sighed. "Casey, I figured out why you wanted me out of here earlier."

Casey pulled back. "Y-you did?"

Alex raised a brow. "What's going on?"

Olivia took Casey's shaking hand. "Your doctor was your uncle. You said he was in the gang that was after Alex. That was why you told me to leave, said I shouldn't be here. You knew I was in danger."

Alex raised a brow. "You wanted to protect her."

Casey looked at her. "Of course I-I never wanted her to be hurt." She looked down. "An-and now you probably want nothing to do with me, right?" she asked, looking at Olivia. "You were shot because of me. Now Alex is back and probably in more danger than ever. I'm so sorry, L-Olivia. I never meant for any of this to happen!"

She fell back onto the bed, but Olivia still held her hand. She looked at Alex. "What do you remember? Was there anyone else that was connected to…him that knew about you?"

Alex shook her head. "Not that I was told, but I tried to stay out of it. My new life doesn't involve any of this chaos."

Casey kept her eyes closed, trying not to notice the gentle way Alex and Olivia spoke to each other, the subtle difference from the way Olivia spoke to her causing an ache in her heart. She listened to them try discuss 'the case' for a while before they both fell silent, trying to think of anything they could have missed. Casey kept her eyes tightly shut, hoping they'd think she was asleep.

Olivia sighed, resituating herself next to Casey and lying down. She laid her head on Casey's shoulder and wrapping her arm around her. "I'm glad you're not hurt any worse," she whispered, kissing her cheek. "Makes me feel a little better about everything. Really."

"...I'm sorry I've caused all this. If I'd just done what he'd asked..."

Olivia shook her head. "...You wouldn't be alive, sweetie. Don't you think that matters to me?"

"It would have saved so much…bother. Alex could have come back. No one would have died..."

"I wouldn't do anything differently. Alex is a good friend - friend and that's all. It's not your fault for what happened."

Casey opened her eyes and looked into Olivia's for a long time, before speaking softly, "There's something I need to tell you. You should get Cragen here as well."

She nodded. "What about?" she asked, pulling out her phone and asking him to come down. "Casey, no matter what, I'm not going to stop loving you...if that's what you're worried about."

When Cragen got there, Casey struggled to get out of bed, shrugging off everyone's help. Standing beside it, she pulled out a book from under the mattress and handed it to Cragen. "It's got the names, addresses, alias, partners, everything my uncle could think of, of all the people he knew involved. The first page is…the main family. He said they're the ones who tell everyone else what to do. The second page...that's police involved. There are a lot."

"How did you get this, Casey?" Olivia asked. "And...why give it to us?"

"He told me to. He said if anything happened to him, to give it to you. You'll be able to get everyone. I've had it...for a long time."

"So you could've prevented everything if you would've given us this little book!" Olivia said suspiciously.

Casey made no comment, returning to sit on her bed.

Alex sighed, walking over to behind Cragen. "Well, my hit man is in the top five, not to mention...his boss, so that helps."

Olivia looked at him. "So, what happens now? Am I taking her into custody for withholding evidence? I'd...really prefer not to..."

Cragen looked down at Casey for a moment then looked at Olivia. "No. I'll discuss this with you another time, Casey, but I think we have enough to deal with at the moment. Just...make sure you know where she is at all times, Olivia."

She nodded. "So are the three of us still confined to this room? Have the guys gotten anywhere on what happened?"

Cragen glanced towards Casey once more, before saying to Olivia. "I don't think it would be appropriate to discuss this in front of Miss Novak any further. You can stay here unless the doctor has discharged her, then you can either go to the station, or to a hotel."

Olivia nodded, sighing. "I think we'll be safer at the station, but we'll worry about that after the doctor makes rounds," Olivia answered as Munch walked back into the room.

"All finished here?" he asked.

Alex looked to Olivia who nodded. "Yeah, I'll go back with you," she said, leaving with him.

"Captain," Olivia said as she followed him out of the room. "I'll do all I can to get details from her, but from everything that's been said and done...I'm just not sure which to focus on more. If I don't focus on Casey sh-she might end up like Alex...which would affect me more than you could possibly realize, not using that as an excuse. But if I do, I might lose track. I-I need your advice..."

He put a hand gently on her arm. "Leave discussing the case up to us, Liv. Just be there for her. She has a lot going on. If she wants to talk, so be it, but don't push it."

She nodded. "Okay, but if you know anything that affects me, will you, at least, let me know? Actually, maybe a hotel would be a better idea for now, come to think of it. Less chaos getting in the way. I mean, he uncle just...it's gonna hurt to be there..."

He nodded and squeezed her arm. "I'll sort it out and give you a call."

She walked back into Casey's room as he walked away.

"So guess you want to keep your distance from me now obviously," Casey said sighing.

"No, actually, it's the opposite—"

She scoffed. "To make sure I don't run off, right?"

She shook her head. "No, because I know you want me here," she said, sitting in the now empty chair.

"Just because I want you here, it doesn't mean you have to be."

"What does that mean?"

Casey shrugged. "I'm sure you'd much rather be trying to catch Alex's affection. You know, before she leaves again?"

"Casey, how many times—how can I prove to you that I'm not changing my mind?"

"You can't." Casey went to roll away from her, but jumped when the door opened, the doctor walking in, and despite how she was trying to remain detached from Olivia, her hand sought hers.

Olivia scooted closer, taking it in both of her own. She sighed. "So what've you got to tell us?"

"You're going to have to keep that plaster on your ankle for several weeks, Miss Novak. Everything else, including the injury sustained today, looks superficial. I've got some pain killers for you, and you will need to make an appointment with our fracture clinic for a couple of weeks' time, but for the moment, you're free to go home."

Olivia smiled. "Thank you," she said as he walked out. She helped her stand up. "Where to? We can't really go home and, yes, I'm staying by your side whether you like it or not."

Casey sighed, pulling her hand from Olivia's. "Can you please turn your back while I get changed into my clothes? Don't worry, I won't try and make a run for it out the window." As Olivia turned her back, Casey struggled to get changed with one leg.

Olivia saw Casey's shadow sway and she instantly turned back around and caught her. "Casey, let me help you, please? I don't want you to get hurt. Hence why my arm is in a sling."

"I'm fine." She struggled against Olivia, but then almost fell once more, and repeated weakly, "I'm fine."

"Casey, I wouldn't change a damn thing between us," she replied, holding her up. "I love everything about you. And, if I had to do it again just to keep you safe, I'd do it in a heartbeat. You don't want to this to end, do you?"

"I want... I want to pretend none of this ever happened. None of it."

Olivia drew a sharp breath. "So...you don't love me? Is that it?"

Casey attempted a nod, but a tear that fell betrayed her.

Olivia reached up and wiped it away. "Why? Casey, danger is everywhere I turn. It's not your fault. What about the fire escape? What about the hot tea? What about the PJs you lent me that made me think you had something else in mind? I love you and I'm not gonna stop. I'll do whatever I have to in order to keep you safe. But...if that's what you're sure you want, for us not to be together anymore, I-I can't force you. Or to love me."

With tears in her eyes, Casey looked at her. "Forget it. Forget everything that's happened between us. I-it was a mistake."

Olivia sighed. "I wish you didn't believe that. I know I don't."

"Why? You were shot because of something that had to do with me. If my family wasn't involved in…that, she would still be here. Not me. I know you'd rather be with her anyway. After all, you loved her even before you knew my name."

"Casey, don't, please!"

She shook her head. "Just…forget it. We'll do our jobs—"

"—But Casey—"

"—And nothing more. That way you can't get hurt anymore."

"What if we just take a break for now—"

"For now? This is never going to end Olivia."

"You don't know that! Casey, we will find them and put them away."

"What does it matter? Even if we do, there's always going to be something you're not willing to give."

Olivia held her wrist. "I love _you_, not her. I didn't think I could ever love someone as much as I love you."

"You say that now—"

"No Casey, I'm never going to stop saying it. You made me see other possibilities. You opened my eyes. How can you be willing to throw that away?"

Casey caught sight of Olivia's face in the mirror and wanted desperately for a moment to take back everything she'd said, but then remembered. She remembered the photos one of the men on the roof had shown her.

Alex and Olivia – together. The looks they gave one another. Initially, they'd been taken to try and get Casey on their side, but on the roof, they'd just been shown to hurt her, and hurt her they had. Reaching out, she grabbed her crutches and moved past Olivia without a glance.

Olivia followed her, sighing. "I'll take us to a hotel. Remember I'm still supposed to keep an eye on you, okay?"

Casey offered the best shrug she was able to, before making her way from the room, leaving Olivia to carry her things.

Olivia sighed once more, hastily grabbing the bag Casey had left on the bed and her few other belongings. She was about to slip the phone lying on the table into the bag when she suddenly realized it wasn't Casey's. With a frown, she opened it. The first thing that appeared to her was a zoomed in photo of her and Alex together. Alex was wearing the same clothes she was wearing today, and Olivia didn't seem to be wearing much at all.

Curious, Olivia kept scrolling through the risqué photos, finding in each one she was wearing something totally out of her comfort zone and Alex grinning to beat hell. She sighed. Who the hell was doing this? She slipped the phone into her pocket as she heard Casey clamber back in.

"Are you coming? I don't want to hang around here all day and they won't let me leave unless you do."

The detective steeled her face, then looked up. "Oh yeah, sorry," she said, following her out. She would keep the phone as it no-doubt had worthy evidence on it. Hopefully Casey wouldn't ask for it.

* * *

><p>An hour later, after several detours, they entered a hotel room. The guards posted outside. They left it to Olivia to check over the room. Casey sat heavily on one of the chairs before gingerly resting her leg on the table in front.<p>

Olivia sighed, sitting on the bed. "How's your ankle?"

Casey gave a shrug, rooting around in her bag to find her pain killers

"Oh, here," Olivia said, taking them from her pocket. "They fell out." She handed them to her. "I'll get you a glass of water." She returned from the bathroom minutes later, with a glass of water and handed it to her. "Do you even...want me near you? I'm mean, it's gonna be boring with no one to talk to."

One of the photos flashed into her mind, and she shut her eyes tightly, swallowing the pain killers and taking a sip of water, not answering as she rested back against the chair.

"Maybe you should lie down. I'll put a few pillows under your leg," she suggested. Then she sighed. "Casey, I'm trying to be helpful, friendly, the least you can do is be civil and accept a little assistance. You say we're over? Okay, for now I won't push anything of that nature, but I can tell, just by looking at you, you'd rather not be alone," she answered, standing a few feet away.

Wanting nothing more than to curl up in Olivia's arms, Casey refused to look at her, knowing she'd give in. Reaching out, she grasped the remote and turned on the television.

Olivia sighed, walking over and grabbing two pillows from the bed. "Lift your leg," she said. Without moving her eyes off of the TV she did as Olivia placed them underneath. "A little better?"

Keeping her eyes trained to the TV, she just gave another little shrug.

Shrugging off her jacket, the detective placed it over Casey's shoulders. "Just in case, okay?" When she received no reply, this time, she sat right next to her. "Look, I know you're upset about...well, a lot of things, but can't you talk to me...about anything?"

Casey seemed about to speak, but then there was vibrating from inside Olivia's jacket pocket. Reaching inside, Casey pulled out the phone she'd left at the hospital. Her eyes finally met Olivia's, hurt and betrayal showing in them.

"You left it. I'm sorry. I thought I dropped mine. Casey, I was with you all morning... I-I'm sorry. You wanna answer it?" she stood up. "I'll go over there."

Casey grabbed her hand, and Olivia turned hopefully, but she merely gave her the phone and said hoarsely, "You answer it."

"Are you sure? You can."

Casey gave her a hand stare for a moment before opening the phone. "What?"

"I-I think you better answer it. I-it looks important."

"What do you want?" Casey sighed into the phone, then her face paled slightly as she realized who it was on the other end. "Olivia is here if you want to talk to her."

At the station, Elliot sighed at the tone in her voice. "Where did you get this phone? It's supposed to be Tom's phone. The guard, from the roof. He said he left it at home."

"Well, he was wrong. He left it in the hospital room. Someone must have thought it was mine and packed it. There's nothing interesting on it. Olivia seems to have already had a look."

Elliot sighed. "Let me talk to her."

Casey shoved the phone towards Olivia before turning back to the TV.

"What've you found out?" she asked, surprised Casey was still holding her hand.

At Elliot's words about the roof, the shooting was replaying it Casey's head and she began to shiver as he spoke to Olivia. "This is the phone from that guard. Anything of interest on it? We've got someone on the way to pick it up."

Olivia looked at Casey, rubbing her hand. "It's alright, Casey."

"What happened? What's wrong?"

Olivia sighed. "El, there's some pretty incriminating evidence on this phone. I think this person's the one who's trying to tear me and Casey apart...by jealousy."

"Jealousy?" he repeated.

"Ask the captain," she replied. "I'll give the phone to whoever comes," she said, hanging up. "It really is going to be okay. Those aren't real. I swear, I was with you."

"But your clothes...I don't remember. I can't remember if you were with me." She continued to shiver, pulling Olivia's jacket tighter around her shoulders with shaking hands.

Olivia wrapped an arm around her. "Of course you don't remember everything! We had to sedate you after... Casey, I swear to God, these are not real. I'd rather it was you anyway. Casey..."

"But…he was like...everything to me, for so long. He knew I would do anything for him. If he was in trouble, why didn't he come to me, before it got so bad? If…if he found it so easy to lie to me, you would too…"

Olivia kissed her hand. "He used you Casey. He knew you would do anything for him. I think, in the end, he tried to atone for it. Casey, I know it's hard to accept... and I'm so sorry," She rubbed her shoulder.

"When...Munch and Elliot were looking for me, and you were in hospital, they said they had someone who was going to hurt you. I said they could do...whatever they wanted to me, as long as they didn't hurt you. They laughed at me and said..." Casey sighed, then looked down at Olivia's hand was holding hers then said softly. "I'm just tired, Liv. Can we just go to sleep?"

She nodded. "Well, I'm okay," she squeezed her hand. "If that ever happens again, I want you to be safe," she said, kissing her hand again. Then her eyebrow rose. "We? You mean...you might partly want to take back what you said?"

"I'm just tired. Of talking, of being angry…of everything. if you did something, if you didn't...I don't care anymore. I'm just tired."

"No," she said, caressing her cheek. "I did nothing, You're safe. I want you to feel better. I want you to cry on my shoulder at night. I just...I want us to be better, Casey. If you'd like to take a break until this matter is resolved - and don't argue because it will be - it's okay."

Someone knocked on the door. She looked at Casey. "Who is it?"

"It's Alex."

"And Fin," he supplied, eyeing one of the guards outside the door suspiciously.

Olivia raised her brow. "What do you think?"

"You're asking for my opinion when she's involved?"

She nodded. "Yes. You matter to me. More than anyone."

"...Whatever I'm going to lie down." The words were similar to what she'd been saying all day, but were spoken in a softer voice as she stood unsteadily, then reached for her crutches

"Here," Olivia pulled them away and helped her over to the bed. She was surprised, when she reached to kiss her cheek that she didn't pull away. She smiled looking at Casey. "It's always going to be us. Promise."

She let go of her hand and walked over and opened the door. "Sorry it took so long," she said as they walked in.

Alex looked around awkwardly, relieved when she didn't see Casey, and Fin gave a nod. "I'm here to pick up the phone. Cragen wanted Cabot...ah, Alex, here. The arrests are underway, and they need all man power active, so we need you lot together."

Olivia sighed. "So do I need to leave?" she asked, placing the pillows back under Casey's leg.

"Nope. You're stuck here until Cragen says so. Elliot said he'll bring some stuff over later. I've got to get back. Enjoy the daytime TV!"

Olivia smiled. "Wait! Aren't you forgetting the reason you came over?" she asked, holding up the phone.

He smiled, taking it from her. "Overtime with Munch'll do that to you. Kinda wish I was stuck in a hotel room with two ADAs." He gave a wave and left the room.

Olivia laughed. "So anything new?" she whispered. "Or don't you know anything?"

She smiled uncomfortably. "Sorry, not really. Cragen said not to say anything in front of Casey."

She nodded. "Fair enough, but it must not involve me seeing as he hasn't called."

Alex gave a helpless shrug, then sunk into the chair Casey had recently vacated. "Finally a comfortable seat. Every seat at the station is rock hard. And believe me, I tried them all." In the bed, Casey rolled to her side, covering her ears.

Olivia sighed, looking at Casey. "This shouldn't be happening. Any of it. She's uncomfortable, you're uncomfortable and that's making me uncomfortable! I just...I really am glad to see you, Alex, but - whether you meant to or not - you threw one hell of a wrench between me and Casey," she said, sitting beside her.

Alex sighed, rubbing her head. "I know. And you know I didn't mean to. I just want you to be happy, and if that's with her, then it's with her. I did ask not to be brought here, but there really was no other choice. I really am sorry." She reached out and took Olivia's hand.

Olivia, for the sake she thought Casey might be watching, pulled away. "I know. I just wish she would believe me. Why do you think I should be with her and not you?" It had been on her mind for some time now and she hadn't yet had the chance to ask it.

Unknown to both, Casey lay on her back and uncovered her ears.

"Do you think she has something you don't? Not that I'm complaining. Casey has really...made me see another side of myself I never thought I had. I'll always love her for that."

"That's why. You and I...we're too...alike, in some ways. We are both serious, and Casey...she's...not. You need someone who understands you, but counterbalances some of the things you are. You think too deeply about things, sometimes Casey doesn't think enough. You were so serious. If Casey was forced to be serious all day at work, she'd make up for it by being extra crazy outside of work. You're always controlled. She never is, always spilling coffee all over herself, stumbling over her own feet. You and I, we might have worked, but we would never have brought the best out in each other. Since you've been with Casey, even at the moment, you're happier, softer, and more ready to smile at the small things in life."

"I-I never thought of it that way," Olivia sighed. "All I know is that, because she doesn't want me hurt, Alex..." she cast her eyes at the table."I mean, it-it makes sense, but... I just don't know..."

"It will be ok. I promise. And have I ever been wrong about anything?" She gave Olivia a smile before pulling out the menu. "Room Service. My favorite thing."

Olivia pulled it away and threw it to the floor. "That's not what I'm talking about! Listen to me!" she yelled, walking over to the window with her back to her.

Alex sighed. "I don't know what you want from me, Olivia..."

In the bedroom, Casey sat on the edge of the bed, listening.

She turned to her looking at the floor. "Casey, Casey doesn't want anything to do with me anymore outside work. She-she still thinks I'd rather be with you because, according to her, I loved you first, but that's not true! I'd do anything for her...to take it back. I love her! An-and she just doesn't believe that. I realize that me coming to you for advice is probably the last thing you want, but," she looked up at her, "I just don't know what else to do."

Casey closed her eyes, hearing the pain in Olivia's voice, pain she had caused.

Alex looked at Olivia silently for a moment, and was about to reply when she saw movement in the bedroom. Lowering her head, she made a silent exit into the small kitchen as Casey came out.

Olivia bowed her head and wiped her eyes. "Do you...need more painkillers to be able to sleep?"

A moment later, Casey placed a gentle kiss to her forehead, putting a hand into her hair to pull it to her shoulder.

"Wh-what? What is it?" Olivia asked. "Casey, please don't play games. Say something!"

"I'm sorry. They said they would hurt you and they have – through me. I'm so sorry. I should have believed you."

Olivia wrapped an arm around her, kissing her cheek. "I love you, Casey and I don't care what - or who - says otherwise. I'll love you to the end of the Earth and over. I just, I just don't want to be apart, but still, if it's really what you want..."

Casey reached up, wiping away Olivia's tears. "I don't want that. I never did."

"But it really is true..."

"I don't care. If I'd never met you...I can't even begin to think what life would be like. I never thought I could love someone as much as I love you. That's why those photos hurt so much. That's why I was so scared."

Olivia sighed. "Alex, come in here. I want you to hear this!"

Alex walked out hesitantly, looking cautiously at Casey, suppressing a laugh at the thought of her earlier comments when Casey moved away from Olivia, over balanced and sat heavily on the arm of the couch.

Olivia sat on the couch, gesturing for Casey to sit on her lap. Casey looked at her nervously, but did as was asked. "I meant what I've always said. If I had known those first pictures existed - after we were involved - I would've burned them. It was," she looked at Alex, "one night, a few drinks. I-I knew I probably wouldn't see her again for a while - if ever. Alex, I don't mean to say it didn't mean anything. At the time, it did. Just after Casey…she became everything. And now she always will be. Anything to add?" she asked, still looking at Alex.

"Only...that I'm, sort of, seeing someone else. If you'd asked me at the beginning of all this Casey, you would have known."

Olivia raised a brow. Then whispered at Casey. "Don't feel bad. She didn't tell me either!" then she smiled at her. "So, uh, can we ask? It might help pass the time."

Alex looked from one to the other, before starting to tell them. An hour later, Casey was in the same spot, fast asleep, and Alex had grown silent, watching the news on TV.

Olivia readjusted Casey in her arms. "So you're very happy I assume? I love Casey, but, come on, you're you! And...and..." she couldn't say anything and not feel ashamed.

"It was what we both needed, Liv. We needed to know what it was like...and we needed the comfort. It was perfect. But it was one time, and we've both moved on, so no need for awkwardness. Although, speaking of which, exactly how many shirts does Casey go through a week with all her coffee spills?"

In her sleep, Casey murmured Olivia's name and then gave a quiet giggle.

Olivia smiled. "Yeah, you're right. It was needed. I guess I just miss you being here. It shouldn't be awkward. For me, it's not anymore...just with this one, she gets a little self-conscious. To answer your question probably about two a day so 10. Speaking of that, it reminds me of something."

"That time you spilt coffee on your pants on the way to court and had to go and buy new ones? Which you then spilt coffee on again?" Alex gave a laugh as Olivia threw the couch cushion at her.

"No, actually, I was going to tell you the story about the morning after you left. Casey was on her way in, hurried as usual, and dropped her briefcase, then spilled her coffee. I saw and went over to help her. When we got into her office, I graciously offered my jacket, which she took. Then, I don't remember exactly, but she went to grab her briefcase and the handle broke, so she slammed her hand on the desk which toppled over the cup of water right onto my shirt!"

Alex laughed. "Fate in a coffee cup!"

She shrugged. "Maybe...that night I asked her out and she said yes, so..."

Casey sighed, nestling into Olivia a little more, a small smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>What do you think?

Thanks to my Beta:**Tiger(dot)Lily(dot)Weasley(dot)757**

Review thanks to: starie78

Please read & review!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever **and** E. Scribbles**


	7. Medication

Burning Desire

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

**Chapter 7: Medication**

Alex was nearly asleep in the chair when she heard something fall as well as a whimper. She sat up and looked in the direction, noticing Olivia had fallen fast asleep and Casey looked like she might scream.

Quickly, she made her way over and covered her mouth. "Hey, it's okay. It's Alex."

Opening her eyes she nodded, a few tears leaking.

"Where are your pain meds?"

With a shaky hand, she pointed to the table.

Alex nodded. "Just try not to scream. You'll wake her," she said taking her hand away as she walked over to grab them as well as a fresh glass of water.

Casey nodded. She realized Olivia's arms were wound looser around her and figured she'd finally allowed herself to relax. She sat up straighter against the arm of the couch, trying to put her leg up again, but the pain that stemmed from the fall was too much.

Alex set the water and bottle on the coffee table and rested Casey's leg back on the couch, then handed her the meds and water. "Little better?" she asked with a little smile after she'd swallowed them.

Casey took a deep breath, then nodded. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Do you need anything else? I figure Olivia might be grateful to sleep for a bit," she said, sitting on the edge of the coffee table.

Casey shook her head, then glanced towards Olivia before asking quietly, "I would love to have a bath...if you don't mind running the water."

Alex nodded. "I'll be right back."

Casey untangled herself from Olivia gently before stripping her shirt off, leaving herself in a vest and skirt,.

Alex walked back out. "So how do you—I'm-I'm sorry. I'll just, uh, hand you these," she said handing her crutches to her. "I-I'm sorry. You just shocked me," she answered as Casey limped past her and into the bathroom.

Casey gave a small smile. "Sorry. It's just hard to stand up, and there's not really anywhere to sit in the bathroom...and as these are my only clothes for now, I don't really fancy getting them all wet."

"That makes sense," she answered, shutting off the water. "What else can I help you with?"

"Would you...ah...mind taking my skirt off? I unbalance when I try. Stupid pencil skirts, hey?" Casey gave an embarrassed smile.

Alex turned around, closing the door. "Sure, um... yeah. Here, just lean," she said as she slowly slid her skirt to the floor and panties. "Don't worry. Those skirts are never fun to get out of," she replied with a bit of a blush. "A-anything else?"

"Umm...no. Thanks. I should be ok…getting in and everything. Thanks."

"Are you sure? I'd hate to have you fall. Olivia might shoot me if anything happened that I could prevent. She's...very protective of you," she said, turning her back as the rest of Casey's clothes went to the floor.

"Maybe...stay there while I try?" At Alex's nod, Casey rested her crutches against the wall and held on to the bench and hopped a couple of times before sitting on the edge of the tub. She attempted to slip herself in without putting her cast in, but as Alex heard her foot slip on the bottom of the bath, she spun around and grabbed her under the arms. At that moment, Olivia walked in.

Olivia's jaw dropped. "Uh okay, I'm just gonna go out on a limb here and say she tried to get into the tub and her good foot slipped? If it's anything else, I'm leaving. Seriously, I'll walk out the door."

"Much as I think she has a fantastic body, I was just-"

"You do?" Casey smiled at Alex, and Alex smiled back.

Alex nodded. "Yes, I do but—"

"You were just trying to help her and let me sleep?" the detective asked.

Alex nodded. "Yeah, care to give me a hand?"

Olivia rolled up her sleeves and took off her shoes and socks, folded up her jeans and stepped in behind them both and grabbed Casey with her good arm, to gently sit her in the tub before stepping back out. "Good God, Case, you owe me!" she said, standing beside Alex. "Next time wake me so this doesn't happen!"

"How about there is no next time? Not that I mind being naked in a room with two beautiful women, but not when I'm the only one naked."

Olivia smiled. "At least you still have your sense of humor. But-"

"-It'll never happen," Alex supplied, "trust me. But damn you're gutsy for saying it out loud."

"Please. Who couldn't resist having a threesome with an ADA covered in bruises and scratches with a broken leg? It's hot stuff. If I saw me, I'd do me. Especially if there were bubbles involved." She blew some of the bath bubbles towards Olivia with a wink.

Olivia stood there thoroughly stunned, as well as Alex. They both looked at each other at a loss for what to say as Casey continued to blow bubbles in their direction.

Olivia just shook her head, but upon seeing Casey pout, she dropped to the edge of the tub, making sure Casey's cast didn't go in and pulled her in close for a long, drawn out kiss. She was about to pull away when Casey whispered "no" into her lips and snuck a hand behind her head as she kissed harder. Olivia allowed herself to get lost in the moment before pulling back.

"Hey!" Casey protested as Olivia pushed her away.

Olivia just smiled. "After the cast is taken off, Case, okay?"

"Exactly how many of her pills is she supposed to take? Because she hurt her foot before and took about 4." Alex raised an eyebrow as Casey disappeared under the water, with Olivia's hand.

Olivia pulled it away. "Four? Dammit! One of the side-effects, if too many are taken, is delusions...as well an increase in sex drive oddly. Maybe I should help her, just in case. The pills could knock her out too."

Alex nodded, keeping her eyebrow raised. "Uh-huh. Well, yell out if you need any help." She left the room, putting the television on, hoping it would cover any sounds that may come from the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Casey surfaced again, a smile on her face.

Olivia just sighed, shedding her clothes, as well as her sling cautiously. "Its not what you think," she said slipping in behind her. "I don't want you to drown," she said, pouring a cup of water on her head.

"Of course." Casey smiled, blowing more bubbles at her before taking Olivia's hands in her own, rubbing them over her torso and arching her back.

After that, Olivia took the washcloth, wet it and began to wash her back, seeing very dark bruises. "Casey, what really happened? Please tell me. I-I know these bruises weren't there before you were kidnapped."

Casey smiled, resting against Olivia, making her sigh as she gave up trying to wash her. Casey took her hands and used them to trace the bruises gently. "That one is from a kick. That one is too. That one is a punch because I refused to tell them where my uncle hid the book full of names." Lifting her good leg from the water, she once more used Olivia's hand to trace a long cut the ran up the inside of her leg. "That is from...a young guy. Everyone else left. He was there to guard me, but he heard Elliot and Munch pull up in the car...so he stopped what he was doing and whipped me with his belt before he put it back on and ran off."

Olivia just held her close and closed her eyes, knowing Casey wasn't fully aware of what she was saying, but she descriptive. Maybe she was consciously aware of how guarded she would be, so... Olivia sucked in a breath. "Did anything else happen? Anything sexual?" she whispered into her ear. "Please, I need to know."

Casey nuzzled Olivia's neck, then yawned. "You know I only do that with you."

Smiling through her tears, she just hugged her tighter. Though nothing had, in reality, happened it made her feel quite a bit better that Casey was only of her. "That's not what I mean, Casey," she said, kissing her cheek. "Did any one of them rape you?"

Casey sighed, playing with Olivia's hands for a moment before offering. "Only for a minute. Can you wash my hair?"

Olivia grabbed the shampoo, put some in her hands and massaged Casey's scalp. "Can you tell me what that means?"

"Mmm, it smells like your shampoo." Casey gave a giggle, turning her head to kiss Olivia's bicep. "He ripped my favorite top. Do you think they still make it?"

"We can try to find another. What else did he do...after he ripped your favorite top?"

"He said he knew about you and he would hurt you unless I would let him touch me. He didn't hurt you though, did he?" Casey attempted to turn, hissing as shampoo got in her eyes.

Olivia wiped it away with the washcloth, clearing her throat. "No, I'm fine. What happened to your skirt?" she asked in a dull tone. She wanted to keep herself together, so she had to mask her emotions.

Casey thought for a moment, then spoke sadly, "Oh. That's the first skirt I wore in SVU. I was wearing it the first time I saw you. He ruined that too. Ripped it off completely, I think. I don't remember, exactly."

She let out a breath. "When you said he raped you for only a few minutes is that when it happened?"

Casey nodded, then smiled. "Do you normally talk to people about this in the bath? Because I don't think I like the idea of that, Detective Benson."

"Close your eyes and I'll rinse out your hair," she replied, ignoring the question.

Casey closed her eyes, then hummed as Olivia rinsed her hair.

Finished with that, Olivia hugged her again around the shoulders. "Do you want to get out now? Into warm clothes and a bed?" she asked as Alex knocked on the door. "What?"

"Elliot just dropped off two duffel bags with clothes," she answered.

"Okay, hey, I need your help. A lot."

Alex walked in hesitantly. Casey gave the air a punch "Score. 2 naked, one to go."

Olivia couldn't help laughing as Alex walked over and helped her stand up. "I thought you said you only did that with me?" she asked, drying herself off and replacing the sling.

Alex threw some sweats towards Olivia, unable to stop her eyes drifting over her body as Casey sighed. "It wouldn't be fair to leave her out though, Liv."

She smiled, deciding to humor her. "Yeah, I suppose we shouldn't do that," she answered, pulling the sweats on. "Okay, how are we gonna do this?" she asked Alex. "She'll be really slippery now."

"...We could let the water out first, then wrap a towel around her?"

Olivia leaned over and pulled the plug. "You can sit there a minute."

Olivia noticed Casey beginning to fall forward. "You okay still, Casey?" When she gave no response, Olivia shook her shoulder. "Casey!" she sighed. "She's out cold."

"At least it should make her easier to deal with, no wandering hands." Alex gave Olivia a smile before handing her a large towel to dry Casey with. "You...ah...dry her as much as you can. I'll go and find her something to wear that's easy to get over her cast."

Olivia nodded, watching the last of the water drain. She sat Casey up and began to dry her hair. Could that really have been what happened to her or was she so out of it she made something up?

The bruises seemed to stand out darkly on her pale skin, and as Olivia dried her legs, she noticed more, smaller bruises, on her inner thighs, like finger marks. As she touched them gently, Casey gave a groan.

"What is it?" she asked gently.

"Sore."

Olivia stroked her face, not knowing Alex was behind her. "Why are you sore? What happened?"

Casey swallowed, trying to get rid of the dryness in her throat. Frowning, she spoke hoarsely. "I thought I told you. He...touched me...there...hard...with his...thing. Why am I in an empty bath?"

Olivia swallowed. "Because I just washed your hair, sweetie," she said, caressing her cheek. "Come on, let's get you out. Alex will help," she said noticing her shadow. "Then we'll get you into warm clothes and into bed, okay?"

Casey nodded, then yawned, before giggling. "I feel all floaty."

As Alex helped get her out of the tub and steady her as Olivia got her dressed, she looked at Olivia questioningly. "Was she-"

"Was she what?" Olivia asked.

"Raped." Alex spoke quietly, but Casey straightened herself, overbalancing slightly and falling against Olivia.

"Who told you? Only Cragen knows."

Olivia wrapped an arm around her. "You just told me. And that it hurt."

Casey rubbed her face, then glanced towards the bath. "Am I going to have a bath?" She went to take off the top Olivia had just struggled to get her into.

"No, you're not. You just did," she said, trying to ignore the hurt she felt that Casey might've told Cragen, but not her. She looked at Alex. "Can you try to carry her?"

Alex looked Casey up and down, and was about to reply when Casey reached for her crutches and hopped towards the doorway. "Where's the bed? Oh, it's a double. Who's sharing? Or are we all squeezing in?'

Olivia walked up behind her. "You and I are sharing. Alex will take the couch. The bedroom's straight ahead." She watched as Casey hopped over to the bed.

Alex caught her expression. "You can't feel bad she didn't tell you. It might not've even happened."

"Oh it happened all right! Those bruises prove it."

Alex rested a hand on her shoulder. "Alright it did. Who says she told Cragen? You know what the side-effects are. I don't think she told anyone else. I doubt that she meant to tell you, especially now."

"Why?"

"Well for one thing, she just offered several times to have sex, she quite happily stripped off in front of one of your friends, and...she was in an even more vulnerable position, naked, in a bath. It's just the meds making her babble."

Casey gave a happy sigh, lying back on the pillow.

Olivia sighed. "Yes, but...I should be able to do something! And when she wakes up will she remember what she told me?"

Alex shrugged. "From what I remember of strong pain killers, probably not. But at least you know now. She will tell you again when she's ready."

"I know, but now that I know it's," she sighed, "gonna be hard to ignore. Although...the bruises just can't magically disappear. I just want to help her. Too bad nothing she told me would hold up in court."

Alex squeezed her hand. "We will find something when she's ready." Walking into the bedroom, she put pillows under Casey's foot for her, once more declining Casey's offer of a threesome, rolling her eyes at Olivia as Casey told her she was really good in bed.

Olivia blushed and shook her head. "Goodnight Alex," she said laying beside Casey as she began to kiss her neck. "Casey no!" she said, rolling her onto her back. "Sleep now."

Casey sighed and crossed her arms, but then a moment later, her hand sought Olivia's. "I love you," she said sleepily, her eyes drifting shut.

Olivia moved closed, laying her head on her shoulder. "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>What do you think?

Beta'd by me.

Review thanks to: tummer22

Please read & review!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever **and** E. Scribbles**


	8. Coherent

Burning Desire

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

**Chapter 8: Coherent**

Olivia was tossing and turning in her sleep, having dreams about people hurting Casey and, as much as she tried, she could never reach her in time. Every time she woke, Casey was in a different, equally uncomfortable looking position, but she looked happy enough in her sleep, allowing Olivia to doze off again, until suddenly Casey was shaking her awake.

The room was pitch black still, the sun only just beginning to rise outside.

Olivia's eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the darkness. "Wh-what is it? What's wrong?"

"Where the hell are we? I can't see anything."

Olivia wrapped an arm around her. "We're in a hotel room, Casey. We're okay," she said, feeling Casey cling to her. "Do you want me to turn on a light really quick?"

Casey nodded against her, her breathing fast turning into hyperventilation as she panicked.

"Whoa! Shh, shh, it really is okay. Here, lean on me," she said, sitting up and switching on the bedside lamp. "It's okay, it's okay. Slow, steady breaths Casey." she said wrapping her arm back around her. "It's okay," she whispered into her hair as she kissed the top of her head. "You're safe."

She tried to slow her breathing, her body shaking from shock. "I don't remember getting here."

Olivia took a deep breath. "Casey, do you know who I am?"

Casey nodded, her eyes darting around the room.

Olivia stroked her cheek slowly. "Good. Now I want you to listen to me. You were in the hospital from-something that happened earlier today. I brought you here so you wouldn't need to worry as much. Now, there's one more thing I need to tell you and I need you to listen very carefully, okay?"

Casey nodded once more, her body relaxing slightly.

"For her protection, Alex is out on the couch. She's...been helping me with you. With one arm I can only do so much—"

"—But—"

Olivia pressed a finger to her lips. "She's not here for me. She never will be. I love you, Casey, _only_ you. Understand?"

Casey let out a shaky breath, nodding her head once more, reaching a hand up to wipe away some of her tears. "I'm sorry, I just thought for a minute I was back in the warehouse and... Do you mind if we just leave the light on?"

Olivia nodded, sitting back against the wall. "Come here. We can talk if you want. I don't mind."

Casey moved closer to her, resting against her."Normally at this time of the morning I'm trying to decide what to wear to work while I go for a jog in the park near your apartment. Not that I'm stalking you, it's just a really nice park and I happen to like occasionally bumping into you when you're all sweaty."

"Hmm, I just might have to get up early for that then," she said smiling then she noticed the tears that were still falling. "Casey, did you have a nightmare before you shook me awake?"

Casey nodded. "But I want to talk about something else. Please."

Olivia kissed her cheek and nodded. "Okay. What do you want to talk about?"

"Umm...movies? Have you seen any good movies...ever?"

Olivia sighed. "Well, let's see. God it's been forever, but you wanna know my favorite movie is? It's one I was the only one privileged to see," she said with a smile.

"What was it?" Casey wiped away more tears on her sleeve.

Olivia wiped her cheek. "Our first date. I always have it in my head. And the redhead starring in it is just...so damn beautiful. I dream of her every night. Waking up next to her just like this with my arms around her...drying her tears and easing her fears. Kissing her sweetly, gently, passionately."

Casey turned her head, giving a small smile before burying her head into Olivia's neck, her tears soaking Olivia's hair.

"Oh Casey!" she said, kissing the top of her head. "I just love you so much! I hate that that happened to you and I'd like to personally castrate them, but I don't think it would go over too well. Whenever you're ready to talk, I'll listen. No matter what."

"Remind me again, what happened in this special movie of yours?" Casey asked, lacing her fingers into Olivia's.

"Well, she was wearing the most beautiful dress with her hair all done up and kept stumbling over her words because of how stunned she was at how great her date looked. I admit, I laughed, but it was never to be mean or hurt her feelings. She's so cute when she trips over her words and how flustered she gets when she spills coffee on her shirt. And I love when she blushes and smiles. Its one of my favorite parts."

Casey smiled, wider this time. "What else?"

Olivia smiled, squeezing her hand. "What else do you want to know?"

"What did you think the first time you saw her?"

"In the movie?"

"Ever."

Olivia thought a second. "I always thought she was very beautiful, but, somehow, I never sensed that she liked me...until I really looked at her when we were alone. Her eyes sparkle like emeralds and her smile is the brightest I've ever seen. Know what else?"

"What?" Casey was now smiling into Olivia's neck and dropping gentle kisses.

"I think I'm falling for her. Maybe I should tell her. What do you think, hmm? Or do you think she might already know?" she asked.

"Oh, I think she might know, but I'm sure you could tell her, just in case."

"Okay," she said, caressing her cheek as she quit kissing her neck. "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever met, Casey Novak and I'm not just falling anymore. I'm so deeply in love with you there there's no way out. Not that I want to look. Ever," she said kissing her and feeling Casey tremble so she pulled back. "What is it?"

"I'm ready. I'll tell you what happened now. Everything."

"Are you sure? I'll wait as long as you want," Olivia said, wiping her eyes.

"...You need to know. Just...try to stay quiet while I tell you, even if I get upset, because you need to know all of it."

"If you get too upset, just take a breath and lean into me. Cry if you want. I'll dry your tears," she said, kissing her cheek.

"It started a few weeks ago. My uncle...just showed up in my office one day. We hadn't spoken in so long, SEEN each other in so long, but it just never occurred to me that there was anything weird about him showing up. He wanted to know everything...but he didn't seem that interested in anything except my work. He said he'd heard from someone at work that my office used to be Alex's, asked what had happened to her. I just sort of brushed the question off. I was too happy to see him to talk about anyone else." Casey played with Olivia's hand for a few seconds before continuing."He asked me not to tell anyone he'd been to see me. I thought because he didn't want to see my dad because they never really got on. Then he asked if I was still seeing John...which was weird. He'd gone by the time I started dating John in college. He shouldn't have known who he was."

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked. "Who shouldn't have known who you were?"

"My uncle left after my dad started coming home more. They had arguments and one day he just...disappeared. That was about 5 years before I even met John. But he was really concerned that I shouldn't see him. I said I wasn't. I said I hadn't since college. Then he handed me that book. The one with all the names in it. He said not to open it until I knew what it was. We had a game like that when I was little. He wouldn't let me open my presents until I had guessed what was inside. He was just acting weirdly, so I said ok and put it in my desk draw and forgot about it. I tried to contact him again after that, but his phone was always off. Then...after the warehouse, he showed up in my hospital room, asked me if I still had it. I said I did and he said he needed to tell me what was in there, somewhere we wouldn't be overheard. But on the roof, the guard and the...He only started telling me before... He said he'd made a mistake getting involved."

Olivia sighed, holding her tight. "Keep going. Did he...say why he thought it was a mistake getting involved?" She thought a second. "Wait a minute, let's go back a second. How did he know your office used to be hers?"

Casey took a deep, shaking breath before continuing. "He said he started working for the main guy as a drug runner during med school to pay for everything, but when he tried to leave, he couldn't. He just seemed to get more and more involved. He'd seen me on TV after some case, but he never let on he knew me incase...they decided to play on the information. But one day he heard them talking about the ADA and he thought they meant me and tried to find out what they were planning. It turned out they were looking for Alex still. They asked him to bug my office in case I knew anything. He panicked because they knew he was related and that's when he went on the run. He just gave me the book first as a sort of...insurance I guess. That's what the men in the warehouse wanted. The book."

"Casey..." she hesitated.

Casey turned to look at her. "I didn't tell them. But then I knew it was important. I'd put it under your bed."

She nodded. "Okay, but can you-can you tell me what happened...in the warehouse? Just so I know. So I can help you. In a way, all the other victims I've encountered, they just-I've never been so worried about not knowing something." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I want to know, not as a cop, but as everything else that I mean to you. Please?"

She took a deep breath, moving herself as close as she could to Olivia. "They said they were taking me out to see if I recognized anything...but they never stopped. They were driving so fast. I managed to message you, but I didn't want it to be too obvious, in case nothing happened and you thought I was going mad, or in case they read it and thought you knew something...but after I messaged you that last time, they went to slow down and asked me to look out the window. As I did, they hit me over the back of the head. Next thing I knew, I was tied up, a gag over my mouth, on a floor. It was really cold..." She shivered at the memory.

Olivia pulled the blanket tighter around them and kissed her shoulder. Her arm wrapped around her like a safety device for a second. She was about to pull away, but Casey grabbed it, holding her close. Olivia stayed silent a bit before kissing her again and urging her on. "You're not alone this time," she whispered, feeling Casey's hand grip hers hard.

"They didn't know I was awake for a while. They were arguing. What were they going to do? Kill me, hurt me...other things. But the older one…he called them stupid, hit the other two over the back of the head, said to remember how much trouble it had caused them when they'd killed the other ADA. Then the middle one, he kicked me in the stomach, yelled at me to wake up. I opened my eyes, but I couldn't stop shaking. They took the gag off and the older one started asking question after question. I just said I didn't know, but every time I did, they kicked me, harder and harder, in the same spot. Then I was sick on his shoe, and he slapped me, said if I wasn't going to talk, he'd get you to talk. I was so scared he'd hurt you, but i couldn't speak, my vision was going all black around the edges."

"Next I remember, I woke up again, and my shirt…He'd ripped my shirt. I was alone with him. He was saying he would show me how real men...it was John. He wouldn't stop."

Olivia could feel her shaking badly. "Come here, turn around," she requested. Casey nodded, turning around and sitting in her lap with her arms around her. "I'm sorry, Casey. I'm just...so, so sorry!" she repeated, rubbing her back ad Casey's head rested on her shoulder.

Casey hid her face, willing herself to be strong, willing her body to stop shaking, but when the door opened a moment later, she couldn't stop the hyperventilation from starting again.

Alex stood in the doorway, half asleep. "I saw the light on..."

"Shh, it's okay, Casey. It's gonna be okay. I promise. Slow, deep breaths. Alex, could you get her a glass of water, please?"

Alex nodded, disappearing from the room. Casey gulped in air.

"Casey. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again," she said, feeling the grip around her neck tighten. She wanted to say she shouldn't have refused the rape kit because of the possible evidence, but it didn't seem like the time.

Casey was still shaking violently and trying to get her breath when Alex walked back in.

She passed Olivia the water, stood awkwardly for a moment, then sat on the bed. Casey took a long sip of the water.

Olivia placed it on the nightstand. "What else can I do? ...Or is there more?"

"The bruises on my legs...I tried to fight him off, but he grabbed my legs. Pushed them open. He said you wouldn't love me afterwards, he said you'd always see me as a victim."

Olivia ran a hand along her cheek. "He lied. Nothing anyone could ever do would stop me from loving you, I promise. Casey...you should've had the kit done. At least then the evidence would convict him."

Casey suddenly realized Alex was in the room and sat up a little, moving away from Olivia and wiping her eyes. "Sorry if I woke you."

Olivia pulled her closer.

Alex shook her head. "It wasn't you. I just opened my eyes for a second and saw the light was on. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. By all means, sleep whatever you told her off...well, try to anyway," she said, standing up. "If you need me, let me know."

Olivia nodded, looking at Casey as she walked out. "Still uncomfortable around her?"

Casey rubbed her face sleeping. "No...maybe. I just had a weird dream about her...and you…and me. I kept trying to get everyone naked."

Olivia smiled. "Well, act—you see, it wasn't a dream. You accidentally took too many painkillers and started to have delusions..."

Casey groaned and pulled a pillow over her face.

Olivia pulled it away. "Don't worry. I knew what it was. I was the only one who kissed a-and sat behind you in the tub just to make sure you didn't drown while I washed your hair..."

Casey groaned once more. "Did I ...your hands...did I do things with your hands, or was that a dream too? Please tell me it was a dream. God, I'm embarrassed!"

"You are? I'm not. Granted, I didn't see everything, but...I actually thought you were, um, very brave. And sweet."

"And horny."

"Yeah that too, but I need to tell you something... I noticed the bruises on your back and you honestly told me where they came from, then...well, I asked about anything of a sexual nature and I thought your response was one of the sweetest things I've heard...strangely."

"What did I say?" Casey peeked out from the side of the pillow.

"Word for word?" Olivia asked, pulling the pillow away again.

Casey nodded, covering her face with her hands instead.

Olivia leaned closer. "You know I only do that with you," she whispered in her ear.

A smile slowly grew on Casey's face. Moving her hands away, she dropped a kiss to the corner of Olivia's mouth. "It's true."

She smiled, wrapping an arm around her. "I know, but we haven't even...but just the thought that you said I was the only person made me feel special."

"We will. And it will be perfect. When the time is right."

"I know. And I'll love you even more." she replied, kissing her lightly as she caressed the side of her face. "Now, do you have anything else to tell me or can we try to get a bit more sleep?"

"I think I can sleep now…but is it ok if we leave the light on?"

She nodded. "Of course," she answered, lying down. "Are you sure you're okay after saying all that?"

Casey nodded, nestling into Olivia's side and closing her eyes.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to wake me, ok?"

When there was no response, she looked down, and found Casey already fast asleep. The frown that had been on her forehead for several days now gone.

Olivia smiled and pulled the blanket up around them. "I love you," she whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek and laying her head on her own pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>What do you think?

Beta'd by me.

Review thanks to: starie78

Please read & review!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever **and** E. Scribbles**


	9. Waffles and Sharpies

Burning Desire

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

**Chapter 9: Waffles and Sharpies**

When Olivia woke the next morning, she was alone in bed. She took a moment to realize, and as she was about to panic, she heard Casey's laugh come from the other room.

Olivia stretched as she stood from bed, walking into the other room, and saw Alex and Casey on the couch, both in a laughing fit. "What's going on?"

Casey grinned at Alex and they both burst into laughter again.

She rolled her eyes, walking into the kitchenette for fresh coffee then walked back out.

Casey was still giggling, and Alex grinned at Olivia. "We were just having a chat about you."

"Oh?" she asked, sitting on the coffee table, "and what's so entertaining about me?"

Alex glanced towards Casey, her smile widening. "Nothing, as such. Just sharing stories."

She sighed, finishing half her coffee and set it on the table beside her. Something...she was jealous, but she didn't know why. She stood and walked away into the bathroom and closed the door. Shedding her clothes and sling, she stepped into the bathtub and turned the water on.

She could hear Alex and Casey talking, but not their words, as she stood there. A short time later, there was a quiet knock on the door and Casey asked, "Liv, can I come in?"

She sighed. "Oh, I don't care. Do what you want."

Casey opened the door and hesitated a moment before limping in, shutting the door behind her. "What's the matter?"

Olivia shut the water off, but didn't move the shower curtain. "I...guess I'm a bit jealous, I don't know. I have no reason to be. Maybe I just expected to wake up with you curled around me." She sighed. "Stupid, isn't it?" she asked, grabbing the towel from the sink and drying her hair.

Casey didn't reply, and when Olivia glanced at her, she was biting her bottom lip, her eyes slowly roaming Olivia's body.

Olivia, seeing how Casey's eyes roamed through the translucent curtain, wrapped the towel around her waist. "Stupid, wasn't it?" she repeated.

She was attempting to deny Casey anything, but figured she might get an answer quicker if there was no distraction. With her good hand, she pulled back the curtain and stepped out, sitting on the closed toilet lid.

Casey nodded and then frowned. "Umm, what was the question?"

"How long have you been up? Without waking me?"

"A couple of hours. I did wake you, you said, quite loudly, 'Fuck off Elliot', so I decided to leave you to whatever amazing dream about Elliot you were having." Limping forward, Casey's fingers gently touched near the area of Olivia's bullet wound before reaching down to drop the towel.

She smiled, standing up, being careful of her shoulder, and wrapped both arms around her. She winced. "Damn that's stiff!"

"Is it that obvious?" Casey murmured, a smile on her face as she dropped a kiss to her shoulder.

"It really wasn't bad, until I moved it," she said through gritted teeth. "Casey, please hand me the damn sling. I should probably keep it out for a bit, but..."

Casey helped her into the sling, dropping kisses occasionally to bare skin.

Olivia smiled, managing to press her up against the wall for a steamy kiss afterwards. "Thank you." she whispered into her shoulder, "but can I have the towel back you grabbed and have been keeping from me?"

Casey gave a smile and shook her head. "Nope. I think I like you all wet." She tugged on a wet strand ok hair, then kissed the trail of moisture it caused down Olivia's neck.

Olivia moaned, keeping them pressed against the wall. "C-Casey, this is kinda...dangerous," she replied, her hand on the wall to keep her steady.

"Mmm-hmm, but I've spent the last two hours talking about you, and I was told what I did last night, so I figure I owe you...a bit of me time." Casey nipped her neck, then sucked it.

Olivia smiled, groaning as she felt her body tremble a tiny bit. "I wish my shoulder was better, cause damn, I'd love to just stay here while you succeed in fucking my mind senseless," she moaned, leaning into her.

Casey gave a low laugh, kissing her once more before raising the towel. "You know, when we actually do get around to having sex, we're probably just both going to explode."

She smiled. "Yeah, too much anticipation, but it'll feel like the most wonderful sensation and wwe probably won't want to stop. I'll want to kiss you again and again and again," she repeated, kissing her neck. "You'll be shaking so badly you won't be able to walk properly for an hour. And," she moved up to whisper in her ear, "it'll all be because of me."

"Get. Dressed. Before. I." Casey ended every word with a kiss before pausing, "Actually, not sure that's legal. You better get dressed. And I better leave."

She smirked, sitting back down and pulling on clothes as quickly as she could. "What's not legal?" she asked, pulling on a skimpy pair of panties - noticing Casey's breath hitch as she looked away - under a pair of slacks. Then she discarded her sling to pull on a bra - which Casey, nervously, hooked in the back - and shirt and donned the sling again.

"I'll tell you some other time when we're not like two old ladies sore all over, or else when we're sore all over for pleasant reasons." Casey gave a smile before opening the door.

"I like the second one better," Olivia replied as they made their way to the living room. "So, have you guys had breakfast yet?"

Casey limped back to the couch, lifting her leg and hissing at the pain it still caused.

Alex shook her head. "We were waiting for you. Cragen called, said there have been a lot of arrests overnight, and we need to sit tight and wait to make sure everyone is found before we go anywhere."

Olivia helped Casey rest her leg up on the table. "What about room service? I'm sure if I asked they could make it and have one of the guards bring it to be safe."

Alex sighed then nodded. "Ask them to bring something decent to watch or a game or something. I've had enough Paula Dean for a lifetime."

"So you don't want food?" Olivia asked, grabbing her phone from her jacket pocket.

"Just some plain toast or something." Alex offered. When Olivia turned to look at Casey, her eyes were travelling slowly up Olivia's legs. When she realized she was being watched, she smiled and mouthed an apology.

Olivia sighed, resting her hand on her arm. "I was gonna call Kathy to see what movies she had to borrow and Elliot to see it he could bring those and waffles. I can add toast, if you want."

Alex nodded, leafing through the gossip magazine she would refuse to admit she'd been reading with interest while they were in the bathroom.

Casey closed her eyes and rested her head on the back of the couch, glad she'd spoken to Olivia the night before as the stress that had been on her shoulders for weeks was now slowly ebbing away.

Elliot answered his phone after the first ring and began talking without Olivia even needing to speak. "God, am I bored. Cragen won't let me get involved. He says I'm too close. He's got me here filling out paperwork. I've been doing paperwork non-stop for the last 3 hours. And the fill-in they have for Casey keeps looking over my shoulder, when she's not drinking the last of the coffee. I never thought I would feel this way, but I miss you like crazy and I think I would probably kiss Casey if she appeared right now."

Olivia tried to interrupt several times, but Elliot had been sitting quietly for several hours, and continued to talk for a long time.

Casey raised an eyebrow questioningly, smiling when Olivia rolled her eyes. "Elliot. Seriously. I did call for a reason."

"Oh. Ah, yeah. Sorry,"

"All of us were wondering if you have any games or movies we could borrow for a bit. It's crazy how bored we are. I think I actually saw Alex flipping through a gossip magazine and you know her opinion on those. Also, would it be too much trouble to ask you to bring us waffles and...I think Alex just said she wanted toast."

"I'd do anything to get out of here. Are you sure you don't want anything else? The longer it takes me to get it, the better."

"Well, you could get something for yourself too and say you wanted to keep us company for a bit. Oh, while you're out, please go to Mercy and give my doctor this number. This sling is driving me crazy! I'm so stiff. I should have it off for a bit, but I don't know when or how long."

"Will do, partner. I'll call when I'm on my way."

As Olivia hung up, Casey gave a sigh, her finger brushing the skin that was showing between Olivia's shirt and pants. "I think that's the most I've ever heard him say at once."

"Well, can you blame him for being bored?" Alex asked.

"She speaks! I thought you were reading all about...who is it?" Casey leaned over to look in the magazine, and Olivia felt that stab of jealousy again as Alex smiled and pushed her away.

"Well, the cover has a huge picture of Alyssa Milano on it so..." Olivia said, causing Alex to set it on the table. "You know she was in a long-running TV show called Who's the Boss, right?"

Casey made a face, having rarely watched TV and rested back against the couch as Alex sat up straight. "If you must know, I was actually reading a very informative article."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "About a celebrity?"

"About gorillas."

"She was reading about Robin Williams," supplied Casey, receiving a light slap on the arm from Alex.

Olivia laughed. "Okay, so what about Robin Will—I mean gorillas was so intriguing?"

"I just happened to discover I quite liked them. Would either of my two little invalids like some coffee? I'm going to make coffee."

She moaned overenthusiastically. "Shoulder! So sore!"

Casey laughed and sat beside her, kissing her cheek. "Yeah, we'll take coffee," she said, wrapping her arms around her and cuddling into her side.

They sat silently for a few seconds, listening to Alex move around in the other room, before Casey lifted her head, resting her chin on Olivia's good shoulder. "I love you."

Olivia smiled, kissing her lightly on the lips. "I love you too. How's your ankle?" she asked, running her hand over the plaster.

"I feel like I've run a marathon on one leg, rolled my ankle about a million times, and have pins and needles, all at once. But no way am I taking any more of those pain meds...Unless we're alone." Casey gave a wink before lifting Olivia's arm over her head and lying herself along the couch, resting her head on her lap.

"Two won't make you delirious," she said, running her hand through her hair. "It's the recommended dosage. Are you sure you don't want any?"

"Mhm, your hand and your voice are all I need right now." Casey opened one eye to look up. "There's just a double entendre in everything I say these days. Your hand where it is."

She looked over. "It's just on your ankle. I don't want to make that kind of move right now. Casey, I was wondering, what do you say to a second date?"

"Yeah well maybe you don't want to, but I'm kinda irresistible." Casey raised her leg a little, and gave a wink, not answering the question.

Olivia sighed. With her good arm supporting Casey's back, she lifted her slightly until she felt Casey's arms come around her neck. "So?" she asked, knowing it would probably lead to more.

Casey kissed the edge of her mouth before answering. "Not sure about a second date, but lock me in for the 5th one. And the 6th. I have a feeling they're going to be good ones."

Olivia nodded, kissing her hard on the lips, feeling Casey moan as her tongue entered her mouth and caressed every inch. Hesitantly, she pulled back, sighing. "I really wish I could do what I'm thinking about right now," she whispered into her ear. "Lay you on a bed, my hands running all over your body as I slowly stripped you, kissing every inch as the clothes came off," she said, kissing her neck. "What do you think?"

"I think...I feel like a horny 15 year old and pretty soon I'm probably going to start openly masturbating."

Alex, walking back into the room, stopped dead, still not used to Casey's humor.

"Casey! Oh my God!" Olivia said, laughing. "Don't mention that around Alex she'll come in beet red!"

Alex, blushing, asked in a stammering voice. "Has she had too many pills again?"

Olivia shook her head. "Not one. It's from me, sorry!"

"Right uh. Well, ah, here's your, umm, coffee. TV? Let's put the TV on." Alex put their coffee in front of them before switching on the TV. Casey made an 'oops' face at Olivia before moving from her arms to rest her head on her lap once more.

"Uh, yeah," Olivia said, taking a sip. "Take a nap, Case. I'll wake you when Elliot gets here."

Casey was asleep almost instantly as Olivia stroked her forehead. Alex sat awkwardly with her back to them.

Olivia sighed. "I feel like I should apologize for her earlier comment. No matter how hot it was," she finished under her breath.

"She certainly ah...has a strange sense of humor."

She shook her head. "Yeah, she does, but it's one if the things I love about her," she replied as she heard a knock on the door. She went to get up, but Alex beat her to it.

Thankful to have an excuse to end the conversation, she reached the door with lightening speed. "Who is it?"

"Elliot," he replied.

She opened the door a little, then wider, to let him in. "I'm so glad to see you. How are you?"

He yawned. "I've felt better. Bored as hell at work," he said, setting everything on the table.

Olivia ran a hand along Casey's face. "Casey, Elliot's here with food."

She moaned weakly.

Olivia rested her hand on her ankle. "Do you need your meds?"

"Oh god. Don't look." Alex said quietly to Elliot who frowned.

"Why?"

Casey moved a little and flinched, accepting them silently and swallowing them before opening her eyes.

Olivia helped her sit up. "Wanna sit a bit?"

Casey just rubbed her face sleepily.

Elliot gave a wide grin and sat in front of her. "Can I sign your cast?"

She frowned. "Stop looking so...happy. It's weird."

Olivia smiled, whispering in her ear. "The fill-in for you has been looking over his shoulder non-stop, so he's much happier to see you than usual. Give him this."

"Ok, just...gentle."

Elliot nodded, pulling out a mini Sharpie he'd obviously found for that purpose.

"And if it's something rude, leave the pen behind so I can draw something over it."

He nodded, signing it. Olivia laughed as she read aloud. "'Better come back soon or I might not be there, Elliot.' Is the new ADA really that bad?"

"Worse. She's like Casey on her first day, but every day, all the time. She calls be El like she knows me, then calls Kathy something random like Joanne, asks how my triplets are doing. Stands over my shoulder all the time to check my work, and worst of all, she never, ever spills coffee, so she smells like perfume instead of like freshly ground Brazilian beans."

Olivia grinned. "Well, let's just hope this gets resolved quickly then...she is a temp, right? Donnelly's not canning Casey for her involvement?" she asked. The thought had never really occurred until now.

Casey paled at the thought and no one spoke.

Olivia looked to Alex. "You don't think...? She wasn't doing it to hurt anybody," Olivia defended as Casey's arms wrapped around her. "Family is family, no matter what," she said, wrapping an arm around Casey.

Alex gave a small shrug. "She withheld evidence...I-"

Elliot stood. "I'll call Cragen, see if I can find anything out." He walked towards the bedroom, phone in hand.

Olivia wrapped her arm tighter around Casey. "Don't worry. We'll figure it out. But Alex, if she held onto it for her own safety is there anything in that?"

She went to answer, then saw the look in Olivia's eyes and changed her reply. "Yes. I'm certain that will help."

Olivia gave her a 'I know you're lying' look, but decided to hold her tongue in front of Casey who was shaking. "Come here, sit in my lap. Arms around me, head on my bad shoulder. I'll survive," she replied when Casey was about to protest.

Casey did as she said, but instead of resting her head on her shoulder, tucked it under chin, the sound of Olivia's steady heartbeat calming her own.

Olivia wrapped her arm around her, rubbing her back. "No matter what, I won't stop loving you or wanting you with me, okay?" she whispered.

Casey stayed silent and still until Elliot walked back in a few minutes later. Olivia felt her breathing quicken as Elliot looked slightly uncomfortable. "Ah, good news or bad first?"

Olivia sighed, holding on to her tighter. "How bad is bad?"

"For Casey, not so bad, for the rest of us..."

"Just say it!"

"Unofficially, Cragen says Donnelly hates the new girl and has apparently been looking for ways to get rid of her already. She wants Casey back and she's prepared to fight for her. For the rest of you, you're going to be stuck here longer than they thought. A few guys have gone on the run. Seems we have a tail on them, but that's all Cragen knows at the moment. He says to apologize, but they're going as fast as they can with less manpower than usual."

"Well, that's great news. So was that the good news?" Alex asked. "Or is there more?"

"I'm stuck on desk duty until this is over, while you guys get to order room service."

"Speaking of that, let's eat before it gets cold." Olivia turned to Elliot. "Would you care to stay?"

"You're kidding, right?" He sat down between her and Alex, pulling the food towards them. "I've got toast, waffles, pop tarts, hash browns, bacon...Kathy says hi, by the way."

Olivia smiled. "Good. Tell her we say hi." She winced as she hit her shoulder wrong. "Please tell me the doctor said something and if you forgot Alex will hit you." She looked at her, who looked over and gave a thumbs up.

"He said take it out of the sling and rotate it gently every couple of hours. He thinks that should get rid of the stiffness. And he gave me some anti-inflammatory meds for you. They're in the bag."

She smiled, slipping it off and to the floor. Gingerly, she rotated it. "Ow! Ow, ow! But it kinda feels better."

Alex tucked into her toast, and Elliot started on the waffles, but Casey lay on the other side of Olivia, tucking her feet under Olivia's leg, and closed her eyes again.

Olivia looked over. "I can help you back into bed if you'd rather sleep for a bit?"

Thinking hard, but trying not to think, Casey didn't reply, she just sighed.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later, Casey began to wake. Groggy from her meds, she couldn't quite remember where she was. Was Olivia here? She couldn't feel her, she couldn't see her.<p>

Suddenly a male voice cut through the fog, "I'm not killing it. You kill it."

Fear bubbled up into her throat, but all she could manage was a tiny sound as she curled her body up protectively, her heart racing. "Leave me alone! Get away from me!"

Olivia jumped, surprised by the outburst, turning she pulled Casey into her arms who was fighting her all the way. "Casey," she said softly, but she still struggled hard to get away. "Casey, it's me! Will you two quit arguing and help me? If she hits her ankle on anything, she's gonna wake in a lot of pain!"

As Elliot approached and spoke, it only sent her into more panic, and she fought Olivia harder. "Get off me! Please! Get off me!" She called out Olivia's name, pleading for her help.

She looked at him. "Don't move and do not speak. Alex, come help me."

He looked at her oddly.

"Flashbacks," Olivia replied.

He nodded.

Alex approached hesitantly, and silently did what Olivia asked. Elliot stood in the doorway.

"Casey," Olivia whispered, "Casey, it's Olivia and Alex. You're okay, sweetie. Nobody can hurt you anymore."

Her struggling ceased, but her tears flowed more.

It took several minutes for her to open her eyes, and then they darted around the room.

Olivia turned on the bedroom light, sitting next to her on the bed. "You're safe," she said wrapping her arms around her. "It was Elliot that you probably heard."

Casey let out a shaking breath, her eyes still roaming the room to make sure there was no hidden evil anywhere.

Elliot noticed how her eyes wandered to every possible spot someone could hide. He looked to Olivia, who nodded. "Do you want to secure the room, Casey? Would you feel better?" he asked gently walking in slowly. "I'll do it for you."

She momentarily seized up at the sound of his voice, but then recognizing him, gave a nod.

Elliot pulled open the closet. "Nothing." Under the bed. "No one." Then he searched the bathroom and walked back out. "Empty."

Casey looked towards Alex, then Olivia, and when they both gave confirming nods, she gave a hoarse, "Sorry."

"It's okay. Flashbacks are," Olivia swallowed, "common for..."

Elliot motioned to Alex, leading her from the room.

When they'd gone, Casey asked softly, "Do they ever stop?"

Olivia sighed. "With time and acceptance," she hugged her tightly, "and someone you can talk to and go slowly with, they should. But I don't believe anyone ever truly forgets what happened. I'll do everything I can to help you. I've seen hundreds – thousands – of cases. The thing that helps most is to talk about it, no matter how painful it is."

Casey nodded, then looked up at Olivia with a small smile, repeating her words from earlier in the day. "I love you."

Olivia smiled back, feeling Casey snuggle into her side. "I love you too. Do you want to sleep some more?"

She shook her head. "Can we just sit here for a while?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>What do you think?

Beta'd by me.

Review thanks to: starie78 & Tummer22

Please read & review!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever **and** E. Scribbles**


	10. Forbidden

Burning Desire

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

**Chapter 10: Forbidden**

Casey slept most of the night, and was still groggy the next morning when Cragen and Donnelly appeared outside the hotel room, requesting to speak to the Casey. When Olivia stayed in the room, Cragen gave a slight shake of his head.

"Alone, Olivia. You and Alex can go into the room next door. They've freed it up for any officers who don't want to go home between guarding shifts."

Olivia nodded, giving Casey's shoulder a gentle squeeze before she and Alex walked out.

* * *

><p>"I hope they don't give her their full fangs."<p>

"If I remember Donnelly as well I think I do...I'm pretty sure she's going to skin her alive." Alex answered softly, sitting on the bed in the other hotel room. "I guess if we're going to be stuck in there together, for a while, we should make some rules like Alex gets to sleep on the comfortable bed and not the lumpy couch at least once."

Olivia nodded. "Sounds fair. Says the cop with the injured shoulder."

"Oh! Yeah, play the sympathy card. Poor little Olivia with her poor little shoulder. Do you want me to get you a cup of coffee? Yeah? Alex, will get you a cup of coffee? You just sit right there and rest up." Alex ruffled her hair.

Olivia shoved her playfully backwards, not counting on Alex pulling her with her. "Hey!"

"Did I forget to mention I took self defense classes while I was away? I could easily kick your butt these days."

She laughed, laying her head on her shoulder. "Hey, I have a question...while Casey's in the other room. Why were you checking me out after I stepped out of the shower this morning? I thought you said you didn't feel that way." Suddenly, her body hit the bed hard as Alex, without warning, stood up.

* * *

><p>In the other room, Casey was sitting with her arms tightly crossed, now fully awake as her two superiors sat in front of her. Cragen had finished a long tirade about with-holding evidence when Liz's surprisingly gentle voice broke in. "Do we know everything, Casey?"<p>

"Everything concerning which case? Mine or Alex's?" she asked.

"They're one and the same to some people, Casey. You withheld evidence that could have brought her home safely, you...There are too many things for me to even name. If you want our help, we need to know that we have all the information you have."

"Am I going to be disbarred? Suspended? Jailed?"

Cragen and Donnelly exchanged glances before Cragen spoke. "If you thought keeping the information secret was protecting people...Casey, we need to know. Have you told us everything?"

She took a breath. "No, but I didn't know when I would get a chance to," she took another breath, "so here it goes..." she recounted everything she'd told Olivia about her uncle, trying not to cringe too badly when the rooftop came up. "But that's only the half that strictly pertains to the case. There's...there's more, I just, I mean that was why they kidnapped me, to get that book, but..."

"But, what?" Donnelly asked, her hand reaching to touch Casey's in another surprising gesture.

* * *

><p>In the other room, Alex was folding her arms protectively. "I lied. About having another person. I just…thought it would be easier for you."<p>

"So that I would want Casey as much as you saw she wanted me?" Olivia asked, sitting up. "Alex, that's...very noble of you, but why do it? Besides the fact that you were going away?"

"...I loved you. I still do. I want you to be happy. That's all I want."

She nodded. "I love you too, but I love Casey so much more. She took a chance opened herself to me, opened myself. I never thought...after you..."

Alex nodded. "I know. I can see it. I just...sometimes, when I see you hug her, I was want to be there, in your arms. I want to be the one you're hugging."

Olivia stood, shrugging off the sling and walking over. "You can be, but I just can't betray her. Her foundation is shaky with you here. You understand that, right?"

Alex gave a nod.

By the time an officer came to knock and tell them they could go back to the other room, they had been standing with their arms wrapped around each other, silently, for over ten minutes.

"We'll be there in a minute," Olivia said, listening him walk away. "Lex," she whispered, brushing her hair from her face. "...What's...one b-between friends? I-I know I shouldn't even..."

A small smile appeared on Alex's face, but even as Olivia moved her closer, the image of Casey played in her mind, the smell of her perfume, the taste of her lips.

She sighed. "I can't do it. I can't do that to her...get her out of my mind." She let her arms fall. "I'm sorry Alex. And I know this may be horrible to say and hear, but friends?"

Alex's smile turned sad, but she nodded, taking Olivia's hand and squeezing it. "Friends."

Then, just for her sake, Olivia stepped back up and hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek. She smiled. "Just like I remember."

Her smile brightened and she gave Olivia a gentle shove before leading the way from the room.

"That's the smile I wanted," she said as they exited the room.

* * *

><p>In the other room, Cragen and Donnelly had left and Casey was curled up, as much as possible, in one of the armchairs, looking vacantly out the window.<p>

Olivia walked in and over to the chair as Alex closed the door. She sat on her knees in front of it, stroking Casey's face. "Casey? What happened?"

She chewed her bottom lip for a moment before asking quietly, "Can I have a hug?"

She nodded, holding her arms out as Casey fell into them, hugging her tightly. "Love you," she said, running her fingers through her hair as Alex placed her sling on the coffee table.

Neither of them noticed Alex quietly leave the room, closing the bedroom door.

"I told them...everything."

"Everything? What's everything?" she asked gently.

"Everything I've told you. What happened in the warehouse, why I had the book, Everything. They think my job will be safe."

"Well, that's good, right? So why were you sitting like this?"

"I just had a strange feeling. Like...you were drifting away from me. I just couldn't...feel you anymore. I don't know. Probably just the pain meds."

Olivia picked her up and sat with her in the chair, wondering if she knew what had happened. "I wasn't. I'm right here. Just like always."

Casey studied her face, and just when Olivia thought she was about to ask her if anything had happened, she just smiled. "What would I do without you?"

She hugged her tighter. "Probably be a muddled mass of crying, shakiness by now, never talking or willing to love ever again."

"Well, you have mighty high opinions of yourself don't you, Benson?" Casey smiled, dropping a kiss to her hair before wrinkling her nose. "You smell…different."

"Oh, Alex was feeling kinda bad, so I hugged her. That's all. Nothing wrong with that, right?"

"No. Except, her perfume doesn't suit you. Your smell is so much hotter." Casey dropped a kiss to the tip of her ear.

Olivia moaned softly, then smiled. "You remember earlier when you made a comment about openly masturbating and Alex walked in beet red?"

Casey gave a soft laugh, "If only she realized I was having to tone down my comments while she was around."

"Really? That was toned down? 'Cause damn I kinda wouldn't mind walking in with you sprawled out, moaning my name..."

"The amount of time I have to spend sitting down at a desk, detective, I don't need to sprawl out or make any noise whatsoever to have an orgasm if I so choose."

She smiled. "True, but then I can't see it!"

"Do you remember once, you came into my office, and I asked you to get me some water because I wasn't feeling well? And you said it sounded like I had a cold coming because my voice was deeper. Well, something was coming then, and it sure as hell wasn't a cold."

"You could've just told me and I would've left you alone."

"Oh yeah, excuse me detective, but go away, I was just having the most amazing daydream about having sex with you on the desk and I'm trying to get off right now, can you come back in ten? I may be weird, but not that weird. Actually no, I probably am."

Olivia smiled. "I love you and all your sexy weirdness," she said, kissing her gently on the lips. She went to pull away, but Casey put her hand on the back of her head.

Casey deepened the kiss, her other hand moving under the layers of Olivia's top to rest on her skin, her cool hand sending shivers over Olivia's body.

She moaned into her lips and moved one hand to the front of Casey's body to lift up her shirt as well as her own. She felt Casey jump when skin collided as well as her grip tighten. Olivia's tongue explored every inch of her mouth, feeling Casey shiver.

Casey murmured Olivia's name against her lips, her hand leaving her hair to slide down her neck, her fingers fumbling to undo Olivia's shirt buttons. Once undone, Olivia gasped for breath as Casey's mouth left hers to leave a trail of kisses down her neck.

Olivia's hands trailed her back a bit before, pulling her shirt over her head. She saw a desire in her eyes she'd never seen before. She kissed from her jaw to just above her bra, feeling Casey tremble. Just as she was about to moan, Olivia went up and captured her lips.

As Casey's hand fumbled with her bra clasp, there was a loud knock on the door.

"It's me, partner. I've got lunch and some DVDs." Elliot's voice rang out.

"Shit!" Olivia cursed under her breath, handing Casey her shirt and buttoning her own. "Go garb Alex, will you?" she asked Casey. "Just a minute!"

Instead of getting Alex, when Olivia stood, Casey flopped back into the chair with a groan, her shirt still half unbuttoned.

Olivia sighed. "At least button up. We don't want Elliot joking with the guys, do we?"

"Give me a sec, I'm just having an orgasm." Casey opened one eye, then grinned at the expression on Olivia's face before reaching up to button her shirt.

Olivia reached down and kissed her deeply, grabbing between her legs for a second before leaving, feeling her own arousal tighten as Casey shivered. She smiled. "Better?"

As Elliot walked in, he handed Olivia a bag. "I got Chinese. And a few different kinds of DVDs. Wasn't sure what to...Is Casey okay? She looks kinda..."

"Yeah, she's fi—So, how's everything going?" she asked, knocking on the bedroom door. "Alex, Elliot's here with lunch!"

Casey sat very still in her seat, eyes closed.

Alex walked out of the bedroom and glanced towards her before sitting down.

"Fine. Boring."

"Have you closed it yet or are we still stuck here?" she asked, sitting beside Casey who leaned against her.

"Captain thinks you'll be here about a week. He said he told Casey." He glanced towards her, but somehow felt uncomfortable and took a seat next to Alex.

Olivia looked at Casey. "Do you want food or bed?"

When Casey opened her eyes, Olivia saw a mischievous sparkle in them. When she spoke, saying she'd have something to eat, her voice was lower than usual, prompting Elliot to say she sounded like she had a cold coming.

Thinking quickly, Olivia jumped in. "Yeah, it must've just come on suddenly," she said, handing her a carton.

"Yep, those nasty little things just come when you least expect them to." Casey said, taking the carton from Olivia with a wink.

"Really sucks! Anyway, where are you guys with getting them?"

Elliot shrugged. "Don't know. Still not allowed anything to do with the case. I've been, lucky me, working out a parking offence for someone."

"Ugh! Glad I'm not there," Olivia commented. "I'd go crazy!"

At that moment, Casey stretched out, reaching her arms in the air and making a small squeak,

Olivia raised a brow. "Something you have to say?"

"Ah, no. Just stretching. It's hot in here, isn't it? Are we going to watch one of those DVDs you brought, Elliot?"

He shrugged, setting them on the table. "Actually, I need to get back."

Alex stood. "I'll ah, see you out. There's a few things I'd like you to get for me, if you don't mind, that is."

He nodded. "Bye guys!"

Olivia looked at Casey. "So that's all you had to say?"

"What?"

"Oh, I just thought you were going to make a dirty comment about my hand between your legs, but..."

"Hey, I have some class, you know. Not much, but some."

She kissed her ear. "You really did orgasm, didn't you? You were so wet when I did that. Sexy."

Casey stretched back, leaving a lingering kiss on her lips before saying softly, "No comment."

She smiled, wrapping an arm around her. "I know you did," she said, by her ear, "I felt it. And I loved the look in your eyes."

Alex walked back into the room, a yawn pulling at her mouth. "Elliot is going to try and sort it out so we can get another room with two bedrooms. He said he'll be back later tonight with dinner. Something about the fact that this hotel only serves Indian, and he doesn't want three women with one bathroom having Indian."

Olivia smiled. "Is that supposed to be a sexual innuendo?"

"I think it was a nod to the fact Indian can give you the runs, Liv. Mind out of the gutter, please."

Casey gave her a smile.

"Sorry. So now what do we do?"

"I can think of a few things I'd LIKE to do," Casey spoke the words softly as Alex sat on the couch and answered.

"We could watch one of the movies he brought? They look...interesting?"

Olivia sighed. "Pick one."

Alex pulled the one from the top and put it on, sitting back with her lunch as the movie started. Casey rested her head on Olivia's side.

Olivia rested her feet up on the coffee table, slouching on the couch and wrapping an arm around Casey and kissing her cheek.

As the movie started, Casey's hand snuck around Olvia's back, sliding under her shirt to caress her skin on her back.

Olivia smiled, suppressing a moan as she readjusted herself against her. "Risk-taker," she whispered.

Casey smiled and continued to eat her lunch, eyes trained on the television.

Olivia retracted her arm from Casey, leaned forward and grabbed her lunch from the coffee table then rested back against the couch. Popping a couple anti-inflammatory meds, she took gulp of water before beginning to eat.

Halfway through the movie, it was paused, and Alex and Casey were arguing over the court room scene, both of them with their own ideas of how accurate it was.

Olivia sighed and rubbed her temples. "Guys, are you going to do this for another hour? It's a movie! If so, I could go into the bedroom and nap," she replied, placing the empty wrappers on the table in front of her.

"But Liv, LOOK! The judge was asleep for most of it, the jury isn't even paying attention and the detectives haven't even found any proper evidence yet!" Alex sat forward to look at her.

Casey also moved forward to turn and look at her. "But, LIV, the detectives needed to arrest the guy to get him of the streets because of the aliens!"

She laughed. "Okay, fine, there's arguable...evidence on both sides. Just like when you two prosecute. And how much do we really know about anything at this point? Alex, hit 'PLAY' so we can solve this debate, please," she said, though she was only half paying attention to the movie with the earlier hot interlude with Casey on her mind,

Both women huffed, annoyed that she hadn't sided with either of them, and both sat back as Alex pressed play once more.

"I can't win either way," she defended. "Both of you pointed out good snags, but getting either one of you mad - while I basically only have use of one arm no less - it's not something I want to do, okay?"

Neither replied, crossing their arms in exactly the same way as they concentrated on the movie, trying to find something to prove their point.

Olivia sighed, letting her eyes drift closed even over the screams of civilians and gunshots. She didn't wake until she felt someone sitting in her lap.

Cracking a lid, she saw Casey grinning wildly. "What?" she said groggily. "Casey-Casey, just...no. Let me sleep!"

"Come on. We're alone." Casey smiled, kissing her, hard. Her hands ran up around Olivia's neck and tangled in her hair.

Olivia moaned, letting her hands run up and down her back and go under her shirt. She smiled, feeling Casey's heart rate increase. "You want more?" she asked. pulling away. "Like when my hand copped between your legs earlier, Casey? How-how I felt you give out...?"

"I want that, but I want to do it to you first." A smile tugged at Casey's lips as her hand slid between them.

"God, I wish you would," she said, spreading ler legs and moaning at the friction on the outside of her jeans. "I know you can go harder than that. Or at least I dream you can."

Her smile widening, Casey's other hand reached down and began unbuttoning Olivia's jeans, sliding her hand inside.

"Mhm, damn it! Please!" she moaned, hips bucking in anticipation. "Please, I know you can finish me off! I'm dying! And your fingers are just the perfect size!"

"Liv. Olivia. Oh God, Olivia." Somehow, Casey's voice didn't sound quite right. It sounded more freaked out than turned on.

"Wh-what? What's wrong?" she asked, slightly afraid of the answer. "Am I hurting you?"

"WAKE UP!"

The noise woke her with a start. Eyes popping open, she sat straighter. "Oh, God I'm sorry!" she said, blushing deeply. "I, uh, well I must've been... Um...yeah."

Alex and Casey stared at her with wide eyes, Casey with a dark blush covering her face, and Alex looking paler than normal.

"Oh good God! What did I-" she began, but Casey covered her mouth. She pulled it away. "Well, judging by how red all three of us are...it must've been _very_ vivid..."

"Can we just all agree not to ever discuss this again?" Casey asked.

Olivia nodded. "Please tell me I'm still dressed!"

"Yes. I umm...I'm going for a bath." Casey stood, and Alex stood also.

"And I might..go and read a book or something. In another room."

They both left the room quickly, leaving Olivia alone.

She sighed, laying flat on the couch. "Oh well, now I might actually be able to sleep for a bit," she said before dozing off.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>What do you think?

I know, especially now, we've crossed many lines with this story concerning the sexual aspects, but if you guys are still reading then maybe you have the same personality we do and that makes me smile. :-)

**Beta'd** by me.

**Review thanks** to: starie78 & Debbie

Please read & review!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever **and** E. Scribbles**


End file.
